The Exception of Curiosity
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: 'Curiosity killed the cat, but in Altair's case, curiosity was an exception.' Evangeline - Al Mualim's daughter - rebelliously flees from Masyaf into Jerusalem, to live a life without rules and restrictions. Will she escape Altair before he forces her to return to her father? And what will happen on their return? Rating may change to M later on. AltairxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Exception of Curiosity**

Curiosity killed the cat, but in Altair's case, curiosity was an exception. Evangeline - Al Mualim's daughter - rebelliously flees from Masyaf into Jerusalem, to live a life without rules and restrictions. Will she escape Altair before he forces her to return to her father. AltairxOC

**A/N: I do not own Assassin's Creed. But I do own the plot for this story and the characters you do not recognize.**

**Please enjoy :) xx**

**Chapter 1**

Altair had been showing off his skills as Master Assassin the first time he had seen her. There had been many rumors about her beauty, but no one believed them until they saw her. She was probably twenty years of age, an average height of five foot six, with a slender, dainty physique. Her long hair was clipped back at the sides and cascaded down her back in honey blonde waves, her skin was a light porcelain, and her dress was pale blue to match that of her eyes.

"Evangeline!" The master yelled, catching the attention of the Assassin's in the training grounds.

The girl stopped in her tracks at the tone of her fathers' voice, but made no move to turn around. The grounds surrounding them were silent, most likely due to the Masters tone, but perhaps because of the daughter's presence. She took a deep breath, her chest heaving slightly as she slowly turned back to face her father, clutching the sides of her dress in her hands to keep it up from the dusty ground.

"Return to your chambers at once!" He demanded, "You know you are forbidden to leave this fortress."

"Father-" Her voice was light and feminine.

"-Now!" Al Mualim interrupted. "You've disturbed the training of my Assassin's! That is enough recklessness for one day!"

Altair - along with the other Assassins - watched as the beautiful young woman made her way back up the stairs of the fort, and pass the Master quickly without a second glance.

Al Mualim turned to face them after a violent coughing fit. The white robed males paused in their practice as the Master cleared his throat as he addressed them. "I am not as able as I once was in my youth." He began, "My daughter is currently under my own watchful gaze, my own protection, and I shan't be here to do so forever. Therefore, I have decided to hold a trial for all of you." All Assassin's sheathed their weapons and turned to face their Master, listening intently. "Whoever becomes the champion of combat…" Al Mualim took a moment of hesitation, to ensure everyone's attention was focused on his words. "Shall receive my daughter as their prize, and placed under their protection."

A Prize? A prize meant a possession, and no Assassin had any of their own possessions since they had been in the Order. This caused all the Assassin's to become interested and intrigued in the trial in which Al Mualim spoke of...especially as his daughter (as they had just seen) held much beauty.

Altair sensed the eyes of his Brothers' on him. He smirked, did they believed he - Master Assassin - was going to be a part of this trial? He was not. He didn't care for the girl's well-being, she would just be a burden to him. His rank was all that mattered.

He sheathed his sword when he felt Al Mualim's eyes rest upon him. "Altair, I wish to speak with you." The Assassin obliged to his Masters wishes and began to leave the training grounds and head into the fort.

The others resumed their practice, determined to enhance their skills in preparation for the trial to win possession of the beautiful young lady. They sparred and practised their skills in combat in preparation for the trial. There was no need for use of throwing knives or their hidden blades, as they knew Al Mualim would not have any of his Assassins fight to the death.

They trained long into the hours of the evening before there was any sign of Altair. He swaggered out of the fort, and towards the stables to saddle a horse and prepare to leave for his assignment.

Al Mualim watched him leave from the large window before him. He couldn't believe he had sent his worthiest Assassin away during the time the trial for the possession of his daughter. Nobody except for Al Mualim himself knew that she was an intended prize for Altair once the Master had passed away.

But the girl had become a constant problem for her father as soon as she had turned nineteen, and Al Mualim believed she needed a strong-willed Assassin to be able to restrain her from her rebellious attitude. She had attempted to leave the fort four times during one of their arguments so he needed an Assassin to do the job before she stopped listening to his demands for her to return to her chambers, and got herself into any trouble.

He didn't speak to his daughter for another few days, and in those days the trial was held and won by the Assassin Runam.

Runam was a very good protector of Evangeline, but Al Mualim couldn't help but notice the Assassin followed his daughter around like a leering puppy, and he was most displeased about this. He wished for his favourite to return, and with haste so he could hand the job over to him immediately, for he would not trust Runam with his own shadow.

Then Altair returned successful from his assignment.

The Master was overjoyed with the news, and he gave praise to his Master Assassin before being interrupted by rushing of footsteps. Both Al Mualim and Altair looked up when an Assassin ran into the presence of the Master, obviously out of breath. "Master!" He exclaimed, bowing his head quickly.

"What is it?" Al Mualim demanded. "What is so important that you had to disturb us?"

The Assassin apologised quickly before speaking up, "It is your daughter, Master." He stated, "Runam tried to stop her, but was unsuccessful. She left, Master, she has fled Masyaf on horseback. Runam rode on after her, but returned to us empty handed."

The Masters face went red with rage. "Kill him." He ordered. "She was to be kept under his watch!" Al Mualim brought his hand down on the table with a resounding bang before turning to face the window as the other Assassin ran off. "Altair." Al Mualim quickly composed himself. "I want you to bring her back to me." His expression turned serious. "Do anything and everything you can. You are my best assassin, which is why I require you to do this task."

"I will see that it is done, Master." Altair stated, when the Mentor began coughing. "Is there anything else you require me to do?"

Al Mualim rested his hands upon his table to catch his breath, "You know she is an intended gift for you."

"Master?"

Al Mualim cleared his throat as he began to pace back and forth in front of the window whilst addressing the Assassin, "Since I discovered your potential, Altair, I had decided to give her to you as a gift when you became Master Assassin. I didn't realise how quickly you were to reach the rank, and I still saw Evangeline as a child. But now she strong-willed and disobedient, and I fear I am growing too old to deal with her rebelliousness. I am entrusting you in bringing her back to Masyaf, as soon as you do this, she will be yours."

Altair didn't know what to say. Of course, he did not want the girl to be his burden, but he could not disrespect his Master. Yes, the girl would be his but he didn't have to do anything about that; he could quite easily ignore her. "Yes, Master."

**This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction, so I would appreciate some reviews :) Please understand that this chapter is mainly getting the story going, and the following chapters always have a new plot twist involved! **

**Please review :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Evangeline had been in Kingdom for two days. She was both hungry and thirsty, and frightened to sleep in case she was attacked. She gently ran her hand along the muzzle of the dapple grey mare she had taken from the Assassin's stables, and knew that the horse was knackered.

She had no idea which direction the nearest city was in, and no idea on how long it would take her and the mare to get there. She had passed a few guards dotted about the desert, but didn't feel brave enough to ask them for help.

Evangeline had longed to explore the cities outside of Masyaf since she had been sixteen, but her father had always forbidden her to leave the fort since she had turned eighteen years old. But now that she was out of the city, and lost, she wished she hadn't had taken the opportunity to flee from her father's watchful gaze.

It was getting dark, and the first night Evangeline had spent in the desert had been filled with the howls of wild dogs. She hadn't seen any, but they had been close enough for her to hear their snuffles within the bushes.

She held the reins of the horse and began to walk along the dirt road, her destination was unknown, but she could see the tops of buildings just over the hill. It wasn't a city, she could tell, but it was a village none the less, and Evangeline was sure there would be someone there to help both her and the mare.

As she neared the town, darkness had covered the desert, and the only light available to her were the flickering candles in the windows of the buildings. She was approached by a young boy, who asked her if she wanted him to take care of her horse. Evangeline thanked the boy and handed over the reins, before asking him if there was anywhere nearby for her to stay for the night.

The boy only saw that she was a woman, a very pretty woman at that, and pointed her in the direction of a long, narrow building just across the road from the stables. Evangeline thanked the boy and handed him two gold coins from her purse before crossing the road towards the building, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

She was met with the repulsive scent of sweat, alcohol and sick. She used her white scarf to cover her mouth and nose before she approached the woman standing behind the bar.

The landlady wore a very distasteful looking dress. Evangeline would never wear something so...revealing! The woman's breasts were almost bursting out of the bodice, and Evangeline only looked up once the lady cleared her throat. Evangeline looked at her face. She had to have been the same age as her father. Her hair was dirty and brown, and tied in a single long plait over her left shoulder. Her lips were bright red, along with her cheeks and nose.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice much deeper and gruff than Evangeline would have anticipated.

The Assassin's daughter wrinkled her nose, glad that her scarf covered her face. "May I have a room, please?"

The woman lent over the bar and looked Evangeline up and down, her dark eyes piercing the young lady with immense scrutiny. "You gunna work for it?" She asked.

Evangeline wasn't sure what the woman meant by 'work', but no, she had the money. "I'll pay." She replied, "I only need to stay for tonight."

The landlady laughed, "Oh, honey!" She began, "This is a brothel, only men pay for one night. If you want a room, you can work for the food and shelter. We're not a charity here."

The blonde blinked, "What would I have to do? Serve food and drink?"

The woman looked at Evangeline as if she had grown an extra limb, "No, dear." She stated, rolling her eyes. "You would give pleasure to a man. Are you a virgin, by chance?"

Evangeline felt her face flush. "I think I'll look somewhere else." She stated, "Thank you for your time."

The blonde felt the eyes of the landlady on her back as she left the brothel. And as she went in search of her horse, she saw a Templar standing beside the stables. Sighing, Evangeline thought it best to approach him and ask how far the next city was. She swallowed her nerves and slowly approached him, "Excuse me?" Her voice was quiet and shaky, no doubt the Templar could tell she was nervous.

He turned to face her, his hand gripping at the hilt of his sword. "What is it?" He asked, harshly.

"I'm lost." She replied, "I was wondering if you would be able to point me in the direction of the nearest city?"

"Jerusalem isn't far from here." He replied, his tone softening. "It would take you a night to get there on horseback." The Templar pointed in the direction of the mountains. "Take the first left pass, and follow the winding road. You should see the city when you're at the edge of the cliff."

She smiled at him, grateful for his help. "Thank you." Evangeline then made for the stables. She would leave whilst the route was fresh in her mind, and her horse could rest as soon as she reached Jerusalem.

Luckily, the dapple grey mare had finished eating and drinking by the time Evangeline had returned. Although the mare wasn't fully rested, she allowed herself to be tacked with a saddle and a bridle before being mounted by the blonde.

As the mare walked out of the stables, Evangeline thanked the Templar once again before taking off into the desert.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, Evangeline had reached the top of the cliff overlooking the city of Jerusalem. It was magnificent!

The blonde dismounted the mare and ran her hand along her soft muzzle before leading her down the hill towards the stables just outside of the city. Noticing that all the women had scarves covering their hair and faces, Evangeline wrapped hers in the same fashion before entering the city.

It wasn't as lovely as it had looked upon the hill.

Evangeline had to step carefully to avoid piles of muck and dirt. Mad men wandered aimlessly, mumbling and grumbling to themselves and cackling in the alleyways. Women in poor clothing held clay pots upon their heads, full of water for their families. Young girls carried straw baskets on the crooks of their arms, their contents mainly consisting of bread and dried meats; very little.

Evangeline stopped in the street and looked around, slightly disgusted by the run-down, buildings.

She spotted a group of four men in white robes, and feared that they were Assassins who had been sent by her father to return her to Masyaf. Not wanting to return home just yet, Evangeline darted into an alleyway to hide from them.

The vagrant who was grumbling to himself, reached out his arms towards her. Thinking he was about to molest her, Evangeline screamed and ran.

As she stepped back into the streets, she slowed her pace to a walk again.

Why had no one come to help? If she was in Masyaf, there would have been Assassin's guarding almost every street!

Evangeline looked around for the guards who were supposed to be on patrol, and upon spotting two standing together, she plucked up the courage to approach them to ask them for help.

As she grew closer towards them, however, she realised that there were five, not two. She frowned when she noticed that the ones behind were doing something, and laughing.

They were pushing around a man in white robes, but he wasn't an Assassin. He was a Scholar.

Evangeline felt terrible for the man, but she couldn't understand why it was the guards who were doing this, and why no one was thinking of helping him.

The Scholar looked frail, and very frightened. Evangeline wished she could do something to help him, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do! It was heart-breaking, but she had to turn her back on the situation at hand and walk away.

She suddenly missed Masyaf and its safe streets.

As she turned a corner, she saw a couple more guards, and they weren't tormenting anyone. Guilt began to eat at her for leaving the elderly man to fend for himself, so she approached the guards to inform them of what was happening.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"What do you want?" The taller one asked.

"There's something happening around the corner, that I think needs to be stopped."

The two exchanged a glance at one another before placing their hands on the hilts of their swords, "Show us." Evangeline led them around the corner, and pointed towards the other men pushing around the Scholar.

"What do you think you're doing, Nabil?" The guard who had spoken to Evangeline asked the one pushing the Scholar.

"What does it look like?" Came the grunted reply as he shoved the Scholar once again.

"This young woman here doesn't think you should be doing that." He grabbed Evangeline's arm and shoved her in front of him, into the view of the others.

"Perhaps she's right." He stated, "He's a man. The woman really does know her place."

The Scholar was pushed out of the circle of men, and Evangeline into them. A hand immediately positioned itself on her waist.

This was the first intimate touch she had received from a man. It was disgusting and _unwanted!_

"Don't touch me!" She demanded, slapping his hand away from her body. The Scholar took the opportunity to flee. Another gloved hand was placed on her backside, and another on her thigh. Evangeline squealed and made to back away from them.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" One of the men mocked her voice. His fellow guards jeered and laughed in response.

"Leave me alone, please!" Her eyes felt watery all of a sudden. Why was she being molested? Was she about to be raped? What were they trying to achieve apart from scar the mind of an innocent virgin?

Suddenly, the Scholar had returned, and Evangeline's eyes widened when she saw the unmistakable weaponry and hooded robes of an Assassin accompanying him.

Her arm was roughly grabbed by one of the guards and she winced as his gloved fingertips dug into her soft skin. She gasped when a silver blade suddenly cut across his throat, crimson blood ran down his lightly tanned skin, and Evangeline felt herself go weak at the sight of the scarlet liquid.

The Assassin started making quick work of the guards surrounding her, and Evangeline took the opportunity to make her escape. She thanked the Scholar as she passed him, and she quickly darted down another street and into the crowd of people surrounding her.

She wiped tears from her cheeks, as she approached a new, cleaner row of houses. Perhaps she had entered a richer part of the town? The streets were less dirty than the ones she had previously been in, and the people didn't smell as bad.

Women dressed revealingly, walked past the blonde, and Evangeline turned her nose up in disgust at their choice of clothing. She preferred her own, much prettier and modest dresses, despite the fact there was a small blood stain on her upper left sleeve. She felt light-headed all of a sudden at the sight of it, knowing that it belonged to the guard the Assassin had slaughtered right before her very eyes.

A sign ahead of her conveyed that the building was an Inn, and Evangeline sighed with relief as she entered. Although it smelled a little, the women inside were dressed much better than the women outside and the one she had encountered at the Brothel in the desert Kingdom.

Evangeline approached the bartender, "Excuse me?" She asked.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, putting aside the glass he had been wiping clean.

"Do you have any rooms?" She asked, "I'm weary from my travels, I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. But anything will do."

"I have a room," The man stated. "If you give me tree gold pieces, you can stay for four nights."

Evangeline smiled and opened her purse, "That'd be lovely, thank you." She handed him the required coins before accepting the key.

"Go up the stairs, it's the last room on the right." He explained. "My wife will bring you food in the evening."

"Thank you."

Evangeline crossed the room, and climbed the stairs as instructed to do so. She stuck the key in the lock, and entered the room, being sure to lock the door again once she was inside.

It was sparsely furnished. A simple bed with white sheets sat in the centre of the room with a small table and oil lamp beside it. A dresser sat in the corner, a wash basin and jug sat upon the surface.

But it was what situated just outside her window which caught Evangeline's attention the most. It was a symbol on the roof of the building opposite, one which she had grown up knowing.

It was the mark of the Assassin's.

She was right beside the Assassins Bureau. '_Hide in plain sight' _ran through her mind then, and she knew that meant she would be safe to remain as close to the Bureau as she could, despite the fact that her father would possibly have sent an assassin after her. Although they were smart and logical thinkers, perhaps they wouldn't expect her to reside so close to them therefore, they wouldn't look for her there.

The blonde nodded her head, believing her thoughts to be nothing but correct. But unknown to her, Altair - the Master Assassin - was only one days ride behind her and tasked with returning her to Masyaf.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has alerted, favorited and reviewed :) I hope you're all enjoying my story so far, please review and let me know what you think! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Altair didn't know where to start. He supposed he should check Damascus first, then Acre, then Jerusalem.

Al Mualim had told him that Evangeline had never stepped foot outside of Masyaf in her life, therefore, she would probably have gotten lost, and would end up going to either Acre or Jerusalem.

He doubted very much that she would've gone to Damascus, it was too far away.

The Assassin left Masyaf, taking note that a dapple grey mare was missing, more than likely taken by the daughter in her escape.

He mounted his own white stallion, and took off into the desert, to find that the girl had made his job of tracking her a lot easier than he would have previously thought and his suspicion was correct, she had traveled across the longer of two routes, towards Acre and Jerusalem. And Altair could see heavy hoof-prints, along with female prints and the scrape of a dress on the sand. He praised that the wind had been light, as this made tracking much easier.

He tracked her until he reached a small village, and he was quickly greeted by a young boy when he approached the stables with his horse.

Altair tossed the boy a gold coin before turning to walk away. But he stopped however, once the boy cleared his throat expectantly.

"Two." The boy stated, grinning widely. "Two gold."

"You get what you're given." Altair replied, turning away again.

"But I was given two gold before," The boy stated eagerly, running to catch up with the Assassin. "She was pretty, kind too. She give me two gold coins, why won't you?"

Altair stopped walking and turned to face the boy, "What did she look like?" He demanded, making a show of dipping his hand into his coin pouch.

"Blonde," The boy mined running his fingers through long hair, "Very pretty." He repeated, "Blue dress, I show her to go there."

Altair turned to see where the boy was pointing, and upon laying eyes upon the brothel, he tossed the boy another gold coin before swaggering towards the long, narrow building.

He was immediately greeted with an appreciative look from a servant girl, instead of acknowledging the young lady, Altair made his way towards the bar where a very distasteful looking whore was standing.

"I'm looking for someone." He stated as he approached the woman.

"One of us, Sir?" She asked, flashing him a grin of lipstick covered teeth.

"No, a young woman." He replied, gesturing towards the servant who had looked at him on the way in. "Roughly her height, blonde, she was wearing a blue dress."

"Oh, she came in here alright." The woman stated, "Pretty little thing, she was. Why do you want to know?"

"Is she here?"

"No." The woman stated, "She wanted a room for the night, I said she could work for food and shelter, she left right away."

"Where did she go?"

The woman shrugged, "I don't know. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, thank you for your time." Altair turned and left the brothel, the servant girl followed him out and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"She spoke to that man, over there." She gestured towards the Templar standing with his back to them. "I heard him giving her directions towards Jerusalem, you should look there."

Altair acknowledged her information with a single nod of his head before making his way towards the stables once again. The young boy was nowhere to be seen, but his horse had just finished drinking, and there was very little hay in the trough which suggested that his horse had been fed.

He swung himself onto his horse and galloped out of the stables, setting off in the direction of Jerusalem.

"Assassin!" The Templar yelled from behind him as Altair stormed passed on his stallion.

He barely looked over his shoulder at the Templar, simply continued to ride towards the city. Once the sight between him and the Templar had been broken, Altair pulled on the reins to halt his steed before diving into a nearby hay cart.

Once he was certain that the Templar would not follow him any longer, Altair appeared from the hay and mounted his horse again to resume his journey into Jerusalem.

He rode into the stables, and dismounted. His amber eyes immediately landing upon the dapple grey mare who was missing from the stables in Masyaf. Altair led his stallion towards her, and tied his reins onto the same hitching post.

Then, he left the stables and made quick work in finding an entry into the city. He hoisted himself up onto a stack of wooden crates before climbing onto a wooden beam. Once he was sure he had the right balance, Altair leapt onto the beam situated above the soldiers guarding the gates of Jerusalem. He leapt across four beams before landing with practiced ease in the courtyard.

Where should he go first? The Bureau. What else was an assassin supposed to do when they first arrived? Altair wasn't in the mood to visit a brothel.

As he easily reached the top of the ladder, Altair dropped inside the Bureau.

Malik looked up upon his arrival and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I see Prince Charming has arrived."

Altair growled, "Stay your tongue, Malik. As your superior, I deserve more respect than that."

Malik scoffed, "Al Mualim informed me of your task." He stated, "I didn't think picking up young women was in the job description of _Master Assassin_."

"Al Mualim assigned me this task because he knew I would see it be done."

The Dai rolled his eyes, "She can't be that difficult to find. She's just a woman."

Altair wasn't so sure about what Malik had stated. Al Mualim obviously knew what she was capable of if he had assigned _him_ to retrieve the girl. She had not received any combat training, and only the basics of sword play, so Altair knew it would be easy to stick her on a horse and get her back to Masyaf. The majority of women in Jerusalem had dark hair, so she would be easier to spot. If she had gone to Acre, it would have been a lot more difficult to find the girl in a crowd. The girl wouldn't be doing any labour that the women of Jerusalem usually did, therefore, he only had to search for someone possibly looking around the market stalls.

It seemed much simpler than Altair had previously expected. But if Al Mualim had assigned the most accomplished, strongest and stealthiest assassin, then surely this girl was a lot more troublesome and smarter than he had expected.

Never underestimate a woman.

**A/N: So here is the third chapter of my Assassin's Creed fanfiction :) I hope you're enjoying it, please review and let me know xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Evangeline awoke that next morning feeling free and refreshed. The innkeeper's wife had left some clean water in the jug upon the dresser for her to use, so the blonde cleaned her face before dabbing herself dry with the small cloth folded neatly beside it.

Evangeline then robed quickly in her simple, light blue dress. She looked down at the hem of the dress, which was covered in dirt from the desert she had journeyed through.

She needed to buy a new one.

As Evangeline locked the door behind her, she slipped the key to the room in her purse before descending the stairs into the tavern of the inn.

The blonde had a quick breakfast of bread and butter and a glass of water, before she left the inn and stepped into the streets of the town.

She wrapped her white scarf around her head and face so only her eyes could be seen. Then, Evangeline copied the other women; walking face down and slowly. But her curiosity had gotten the better of her, however, at the array of different shops!

There were butchers and bakers, blacksmiths, grocers and herb stores, florists and dress shops!

Evangeline quickly stepped into the dress shop. The seamstress acknowledged her with a kind smile as Evangeline began to wander around the different dresses on display. She rather liked the pale yellow one, but the white one with half-sleeves also caught her eye. Knowing that the white would look nicer on her, she paid three gold.

She left the shop wearing the new dress. Her light blue one had been left behind to be washed and repaired, and Evangeline happily paid one gold for the work to be done. It was her favorite dress, after all!

As she stepped back into the street, Evangeline overheard two men speaking about their wares. They owned a small compartment on the docks, and business had come to a halt when they found themselves caught in the middle of a Templar raid.

"What would they want?" One of them was saying, "With ground valerian?"

The other replied, "They would probably make it into a paste, and put it into the food of the prisoners."

"Yes," The other continued. "They would be put through immense pain and suffering."

Evangeline shivered. The Templars had obviously planned this to get the protestors of the cells to cooperate, and possibly use it on those withholding information from them.

The blonde continued on through the market until she had looped back towards the inn, and from there she made her way towards the docks to see if she could see anything suspicious.

Of course, she wouldn't let herself be seen by anyone, or get herself involved in anything suspicious at all. But perhaps, if she did have an encounter with any Assassin's which her father had sent after her, she could relay the information she knew to them; thus giving herself a few more days in Jerusalem.

Her plan seemed flawless.

But of course, women were not allowed on the docks. And Evangeline only realized this when she was stopped by two guards on patrol, and made to go back into the town.

Evangeline sighed, but reluctantly turned away from the docks. But instead of returning to the inn, she purchased a cloak with a hood from a seamstress in the market, and turned towards a ladder leading towards the rooftops of the buildings along the docks.

It was easy enough to walk along the roof, but she didn't expect archers to be dotted about.

She managed to hide easily from them, but her heart pounded each and every time footsteps grew closer and closer towards her hiding place.

Evangeline descended a smaller ladder onto a lower rooftop before climbing onto some stacked crates, and pulling herself onto the next roof.

There she found herself positioned above the exact compartment which had been raided by the Templars.

It had been left unattended, which was handy. But what was even better, was the conveniently placed ladder. She descended it, and slipped into the compartment, unnoticed.

The smell inside was fairly strong, and Evangeline drew her hood up further over her face so that her scarf and hair wouldn't smell too badly of the valerian.

It was definitely mixed with something else, she noted. The scent was too acidic and strong to be just valerian. She reached out a hand to touch some, to feel the texture, when another clamped down on her wrist.

"Don't touch it."

Startled at the sudden appearance of the white robed assassin, Evangeline pried herself out of the man's grasp. Upon finding it much easier than she had expected, the blonde realized that he did not know who she was and was merely doing his duty of protecting the innocent.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Evangeline took a wary step backwards, "Looking." She replied, making sure to keep her eyes on the floor so her hood covered her face.

"Was there something that interested you?" He demanded again.

"No." She replied, "I was just curious."

The door creaked, and both looked up. Upon hearing voices heading in their direction, Evangeline turned on her heel to hide behind a few stacks of crates which she could peak around the side of.

The assassin had gone.

"It should be ready for use in three days." A Templar stated, stepping into Evangeline's view. "The smell is strong; just like the poison."

"Will it work?" Another asked, reaching out to touch the powder.

The first snatched his hand away, "Wear a glove." He warned, "It'll burn your skin. This is why it's put into food."

"It is supposed to affect them!"

"It will. When consumed, it feels as though you are burning. Fire builds up in your body, you break into sweat, your temperature rises, and you shiver chillingly. There is no solution but to fight through two days of immense torture."

Evangeline frowned, "But what of the sick?" She whispered to herself. "Surely they would die. Not only will the prisoners be tortured into speaking, but frightened as well." She peered over the crate again to see the Templars leaving.

"I'll inform De Moore that the powder is almost ready."

"Yes. I'll keep watch tonight."

The door closed behind them, leaving Evangeline in a very dimly lit compartment. "De Moore?" She pondered, "I believe I heard the innkeeper mention him before." The blonde stood up and moved closer towards the powdered poison. "Ronald? Renaldo?"

"Reginald?"

Evangeline hastily turned on her heel, when the charming, deep voice of the assassin cut through her train of thought. "You're still here?" She asked.

"So are you."

Evangeline took another wary step away from the assassin. She could only see his mouth, "Why are you still here?" She asked, at last.

"Why are you?" He demanded, his features still dark.

Evangeline hesitated. How much could she say? She didn't know much about the valerian powder – probably less than the assassin himself! – and she was also beginning to worry about her cover. "I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Then you should leave."

That was probably a good idea. But her feet wouldn't move from the spot she was standing in. Evangeline glanced back at the powder, pondering what it had to do with her innkeeper, or if her innkeeper knew anything about it.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

She looked up from the powder to see the assassin – with gloved hands – fill a small glass vial with the powdered substance. Evangeline backed away from the table before turning around and jogging towards the door. Slowly, she opened the door ajar and peeked out.

There were no Templars or guards facing her at that moment, so she took the opportunity to slip out of the compartment.

She ascended the ladder she had climbed previously, and once she was at the top, she looked around…

Before coming to the realisation that she didn't know the way back to the inn.

It was dark, so the merchants had packed up their wares and gone home. There was no market.

She climbed down the crates, and up the ladder before walking across the roof and descending the other ladder. Once her feet touched the cobbled pavement, she hugged her cloak tighter around her body and warily walked along the deserted streets of Jerusalem.

**A/N: There we are :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited :)**

**Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Altair arrived back at the Bureau that evening, he placed the vial of powdered valerian based poison on the counter in front of Malik.

"I have what you need, Malik. Now tell me about the citizen Naim saved; the one who didn't wait around."

The one armed Dai sighed before setting down his quill, "She fit the description of the girl." He replied, "Blonde, fair faced, petite, and she wore a blue dress. Al Mualim's daughter is in Jerusalem."

"That is all I needed to know." Altair replied, "Why couldn't you give me this information before?"

"Because Naim was incapable of retrieving a sample!" Malik spat, gesturing towards the assassin sleeping in the corner of the room. "And you know he cannot go anywhere without causing a scene!"

"I refuse to do anymore." Altair stated, starting to don his weaponry onto the counter. "I have my own task to complete in Jerusalem. The sooner I am done, the sooner I can return to Masyaf."

"Very well." Malik replied, "As soon as Naim made his appearance, the girl escaped and fled into the middle district. He saw her again this morning entering the seamstress'."

"She didn't pack anything before she left Masyaf." Altair stated, "She probably made a purchase, I will go there tomorrow and see what I can find out."

So that's what Altair did. As soon as the shops in the middle district opened that next morning, Altair kicked Naim awake. "Get up." He ordered. "I did you a favour last night, now you can repay me."

The assassins made their way through the streets of the middle district until they reached the dress shop in which Naim had seen the blonde enter. And as soon as Naim went on his way, Altair pushed open the door to the shop and stepped inside.

"Hello?" Came a small, elderly voice.

Altair made his way towards the woman upon noticing what she had in her hands. It was a torn, pale blue dress. She was repairing it with a thread in the same colour.

"What can I do?" She asked, continuing to sew.

"A girl came in here yesterday." He stated, "Wearing that dress."

"Oh yes!" The elderly woman cried suddenly, struggling to stand. Once on her wobbly legs, she held the dress out, "Pretty young thing, she was. Asked me to repair this, she did."

Altair knew Evangeline wasn't brought up a courtesan, therefore she would have made a purchase to keep herself modest and respectful. "Did she buy anything?" He asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes!" She replied, "A lovely white dress. She looks so pure and beautiful! It matched her headscarf."

Altair raised his eyebrows. The girl was definitely clever if she felt the need to hide her hair. She must have known her father would send someone after her.

"Did she say where she was staying?"

"No." The woman replied, "But she will be returning for this dress in a few days, I'm only repairing it."

Without another word, the assassin then swept out of the shop, and back into the street. Upon spotting a dark hooded cloak, his thoughts returned to the girl he had encountered in the compartment on the docks. She had been quite suspicious, not only in investigating the valerian based poison, but _knowing_ about it.

He began to follow the cloaked person through the crowded streets. Although the compartment had been dimly lit, the figure was the same shape and height of the woman. Altair had no reason _not_ to believe it was her.

The woman did not suspect she was being followed. But she didn't stop to look at any of the wares, she simply kept on walking.

He followed her into the poor district, and then straight back into the middle district, towards the docks and then back again. She had either caught onto the fact she was being followed, or she was incredibly lost.

Which meant she hadn't long been in Jerusalem.

He quickened his pace to catch up with her, until he was at a slow jog. But then something caught his attention.

Something in the pocket of her cloak.

It was a letter.

Curiosity killed the cat, but in Altair's case, curiosity was an exception.

He was close enough now to reach out his hand and brush his fingers across the parchment. Gently, he slipped it out from her cloak and turned around to walk the other way. Altair crossed the street and took a seat on a bench before he opened the parchment to read it.

But it wasn't a letter at all, it was a map of Jerusalem.

As soon as he looked up again, the girl was gone. Quickly, he scaled the side of the building and took to the rooftops, a bird's eye view was always better when looking for someone. And it wasn't until the market began to die down, and the merchants packed their wares away before he spotted her again.

The girl was trying to climb onto the roof of a building. She didn't look heavy, but she still struggled to pull herself up. Altair jumped across an alleyway and onto the rooftop the girl was aiming for, and as soon as she was high enough, the assassin reached out a hand and pulled her onto her feet.

Startled, the girl screamed, and Altair was quick to clamp his other hand over her mouth, and pull her away from the edge of the roof.

In one quick, swift motion - one the Assassin did not predict - she'd pulled a dagger out from her belt and Altair found the blade held frighteningly close to his throat. He was slightly angered that she had held a weapon against him, but didn't disarm her. He removed his hand from her mouth, but found the dagger at his throat nipped the skin a little as she put pressure on the blade due to his sudden movement.

He knew he was definitely stronger than she was. Besides the fact he was trained for situations like these, he could already see a couple of faults in her defence.

"Don't move!" She commanded, her voice wavering slightly with fright. "I won't hesitate to kill you." Altair had only heard Evangeline's voice once before, but he remembered it, and hers fit the memory. He noticed her taking in the sight of the various knives and daggers in his belt and attached to his person.

No, he wasn't a rapist scholar.

He was an Assassin.

An assassin that could've struck whilst she wasn't looking, disarmed her, knocked her down, had one of his own blades at her throat and then possibly killed her...but he didn't. The girl took her dagger away from his throat and took a step away from him.

"Why're you following me?" Panic laced her tone.

"I know who you are." Altair replied. "It is my task to return you to Masyaf."

"I'm not going back!" She shook her head back and forth before taking another step away from him. She almost lost her balance on the ledge of the building, but quickly steadied herself. But then the assassin grabbed her upper arm and pulled her across the rooftop towards a ladder.

"Don't try to run." He warned, "You won't get far."

He waited for her to descend halfway before he dropped down to meet her at the bottom.

Again he took her by the arm to pull her through the street. But the girl did something unexpected.

She screamed for help.

Altair heard the clang of armour, and several pairs of approaching footsteps and cursed at the girl before taking off down the street – leaving Evangeline behind.

He took to the rooftops, keeping himself out of sight of the Saracen guards patrolling below. But he remained close, so he could follow her once the guards had gone, or in case they decided to take advantage of a vulnerable young woman. Not that he'd care anyway.

From the roof garden he had hidden away in, Altair watched Evangeline point the guards in the direction he had run before he had backtracked across the rooftops. As soon as the guards had gone, Evangeline turned around and ran off down the adjacent street.

He decided to just follow her, to see if she would return to the inn where she was staying. Which she did, and Altair wasn't surprised to see it was near to the dress shop. Along the same street, in fact.

He followed her into the inn, watched her hide from the rowdy drinkers in the tavern as she made her way towards the stairs. Altair counted her footsteps once she had reached the top of the stairs, and upon hearing her enter her room and close the door behind her, he followed after her.

He stood outside the door at the end of the hallway, and listened for a second. Light footsteps were moving about the room, and Altair knew they were feminine.

Slowly, he turned the doorknob to find that it was unlocked. He frowned, and keeping himself alert, pushed open the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating! But here's the long-awaited chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review :) xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first thing he noticed, was that Evangeline had been expecting him. Secondly, that there was something heading straight towards his head.

Altair ducked underneath the weapon, before blocking her kicking foot with his hand. He returned to his full height a little too quickly, and her knuckles bonked him right on the jaw – causing him to jolt his head back, and his hood to fall off. He saw her swing the weapon towards his head again, and he brought his arm up to block. His bracer connected with her wrist; hitting it hard so that the candlestick fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Pain flickered across her fair face as she clutched her wrist in her hand.

"You're in a lot of trouble." He stated as he closed the door behind him.

As he turned back to face her, however, he noticed that she wasn't listening.

Evangeline had imagined the Master Assassin to be old, and not much to look at. But Altair was younger and absolutely gorgeous! His eyes were hazel and held an amber glow to them, his hair was dark brown and disheveled, and he had light stubble on his cheeks and jawline. He couldn't have been that much older than herself.

She saw Altair raise an eyebrow at her as she had suddenly gone quiet. She hoped he didn't notice her subconsciously checking him out! She felt her face heating with embarrassment.

Her father would kill her if he knew she had been looking at a man in this way!

Especially as they were alone together, in bedchambers.

And the man was one of his assassins.

His Master Assassin.

His favorite.

Then again, perhaps he wouldn't be _that _disappointed or annoyed.

"What?" She asked, as innocently as she could.

"I don't like to repeat myself." Altair growled. "I am returning you to Masyaf."

She looked up at him, "I'm not going back."

His enchanting, amber eyes darkened. "Yes." He stated, "You are."

"No." She replied, with the same tone. "I'm not." A staring contest followed her statement. Evangeline didn't expect his eyes to be so _mesmerising_.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Whatever she was thinking of, she was pulled away from it by Altair's voice. "Do what?"

"The eyes are the windows to the soul." He explained. "You may be disappointed with mine."

"Do you care what I think?"

"No." He replied. "I'm just saving you from heartache."

"Heartache?" She scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

He raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Were you not just appreciating my good looks a moment ago?"

Her face heated against her will, and she turned away from him, cradling her swollen wrist in her hand, "Like I said before: Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't flatter easily, Princess."

Her mouth fell open, "Princess!" She exclaimed.

Altair rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, it's not a pet name."

As he reached for the door handle, he came to the realisation that he couldn't restrain her and leave through the tavern, nor could he lead her out of the tavern with her mouth free to speak as it wanted. If he didn't want to make a scene then he would have to use the window.

As Altair crossed the room, he raised an eyebrow upon seeing the Bureau across from the window in the room. "Well," He thought aloud. "How convenient."

He pulled up his hood as he turned back to face the blonde. He was unimpressed upon seeing her reaching for the candlestick once again, and stormed towards her to kick the weapon away from her reach. He grabbed her around her waist before throwing her unceremoniously over his shoulder.

She shrieked in surprise and thumped him hard on his back. "Put me down!"

Altair didn't respond. He simply pushed open the window before hopping onto the lattice work below, then onto a crate, and then onto the cobblestone pavement. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her legs to restrain her from kicking him in the face, and upon stepping into the small walled area, had to ascend the ladder quickly before she slipped from his shoulder.

As soon as he dropped into the Bureau, he dumped the blonde into a pile of pillows in front of Naim and Malik.

"Send a letter to Al Mualim." Altair stated, "That I shall return his daughter to him within the next few days."

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Why so late? If you left in the morning you'd arrive in Masyaf in just over a day."

"Has Naim done his task?"

"No, but he's been given permission to take out De Moore and dispose of the valerian based poison." Malik eyed the blonde in the corner, "She is hurt." He stated, stepping out from behind the counter.

"She had a weapon." Altair stated, "I needed to disarm her."

"Not by damaging her wrist!" Malik exclaimed, kneeling down beside the blonde.

His soft brown eyes were harsh when he looked at Altair, but upon meeting the clear blue ones of Evangeline, they were gentle. She glared at Altair, and gladly handed her wrist over towards Malik. Her eyes widened slightly upon noticing that he had a missing limb, but one looked from Altair made her swallow the question.

"Ouch!"

After receiving a stinging slap to his cheek, Malik released his grip on her hand and turned to glare at Naim, who burst into a fit of laughter.

"It shall need to be wrapped it before it sets." The Dai stated, getting to his feet. "I will return shortly with a splint and some bandages."

As Malik made his way back behind the counter and disappeared behind the curtain, Evangeline turned to face Naim and Altair. Both assassins were seated around a small, round wooden table, Naim was staring at the blonde, whereas Altair was watching Naim.

Evangeline wished Altair had allowed her to grab either her cloak or her scarf before they left the inn. After spending almost a week in hiding, Evangeline felt vulnerable and bare to the world without a hood or shawl to cover herself with.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked, making it obvious that she was growing annoyed.

Naim shrugged and looked away as Malik returned, a roll of bandages and a wooden splint were cradled in the crook of his one arm.

The Dai placed the things on the table in front of Altair before looking at the assassin expectantly.

"And what am I to do with these?" The eagle asked coolly.

"You caused her damage, and I was slapped for it." Malik replied, "So you can tend to her."

Altair glared at Malik before snatching the bandages and the splint from the table. The darkening glare from the blonde did not faze him as he knelt down in front of her, and held out his hand for hers.

Warily and reluctantly, Evangeline placed her hand – palm side up – in his. The assassin placed the splint vertically along her wrist before wrapping it tightly with the bandages.

The blonde winced at the tightness of the wrapping, but upon finding that she could not move her wrist, she knew it was for the best and it would heal without needing to be realigned.

Once he was done, she snatched her wrist away from him, and cradled it to her chest.

"Are you hungry?" Malik asked.

Evangeline looked up to see that his question was aimed towards her. She shook her head, and glared again towards Altair once the assassin got to his feet.

"No," She replied. "Thank you."

He returned to his calligraphy, Naim returned to his staring, and Altair returned to his glaring. Evangeline, on the other hand, sighed and looked around. In boredom.

The assassin was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable, perhaps she should make him feel the same way.

But what would make an assassin uncomfortable? The only thing she could think of was conversation.

"Are you the one assigned to the poison task?" She asked innocently.

Surprised by her question, Naim stuttered before replying, "Yes."

The blonde tilted her head to the side evaluatingly, "So you should know a lot about it, yes?"

"I suppose so."

"You suppose?" She bit her lip in fake worry, "Oh dear, I don't think my father will be very happy to hear that."

By this point, Malik had looked up from his calligraphy. "I know that the poison is valerian."

She shook her head, "Only _based_." She corrected, "And did you know they're planning to use it in food?" The assassin remained silent, so she smirked before continuing. "It's to be used for torturing purposes, the victim will be suffering unimaginable pain for two days. I heard one of the Templars saying that it'll burn your skin if you touch it…" She eyed his red sore hand, "I guess you could have used that information a little earlier though."

The assassin tugged on his sleeve to lower it over his wound, and grit his teeth as the blonde opened her mouth to continue. "I also overheard a few guards speaking today, actually. Do you know what they said?"

"What?" He growled.

She raised one eyebrow mockingly, "I asked if you knew, not if you _wanted _to know."

"No, I don't know."

"Alright then, well, they said that the prisoners are held in a basement room, underneath the docks. They've tried the poison on one man without much success, so they're waiting for the powder to develop in sunlight for a couple of days before they try it again. De Moore said that he wants to use it sooner though, but not on the prisoners."

"Then on who?"

She raised her eyebrow again, "You don't know?"

The assassin almost growled in frustration, "I know what you have told me."

"Before or _after _I've told you?"

Finally having enough of the girl mocking him in front of two of his 'brothers', he shot to his feet in anger, "How do you know all this?" Naim demanded.

"How do you not know this?" She retorted, "Isn't this your assignment?"

"You're trying to make me look stupid!"

"Actually, you're doing that yourself. But because I don't appreciate people staring at me, I just helped it surface."

As the assassin stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind him, Evangeline turned to examine the bandage on her wrist.

Impressed with the girl's display of intelligence and attitude, Malik smirked before resuming his calligraphy. Altair, on the other hand, felt the need to interrogate the blonde, "You've been spying on the Templars."

Evangeline shook her head, "I just happen to be in the right place at the right time."

"Well, don't be." He ordered. "You'll get yourself killed if you're not careful."

Evangeline shrugged, "I'm sure if he believed that to be the case, my father would have come after me himself, and not sent one of you."

"Al Mualim has more important things to do then run around after you."

"And you don't?" She ground out. "And you're supposed to be his favorite."

Malik cleared his throat to disguise his chuckle, Altair shot him a dark glare. "He knew I could get the job done. But I can assure you, I'd rather be doing something other than babysitting you."

Evangeline shot him a dark glare, "Then do something productive." She growled. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

Altair was quick to get up and leave, making sure to knock his chair over as he stormed out of the Bureau.

Malik look up from his calligraphy, "Am I next?" He asked.

The blonde looked up, "No." She replied. "You don't stare, and you're not arrogant or rude."

The Dai chuckled slightly, "That's Naim and Altair for you."

"When do you think they'll be back?"

Malik put down his quill and sighed, "I don't know." He replied honestly, "But I wouldn't leave the Bureau if I were you. I wouldn't put it past Altair to return you without legs. Your father wanted you returned to him, but he didn't specify how or in what condition."

Evangeline winced, "Why didn't he send Runam?"

"Runam is dead." Malik replied, "He was killed for failing to prevent your escape."

When the blonde remained silent, Malik looked up at her. Confused as to why she was staring at him with damp eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat and avoided eye contact when she began to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean for him to get killed." She whispered, "I was just trying to have some freedom."

Malik cleared his throat, "His task was to prevent you from leaving Masyaf. When an assassin fails his task, he is punished. You must now realise how important his assignment was to Al Mualim."

"But why did he have to die?"

Malik didn't know, but he voiced his opinion anyhow, "You obviously mean more to your father than anyone thought."

Evangeline sighed, "I'm still not going back."

Malik glanced at her, "You'll have to tell that to Altair. Why he's putting off your return though, I don't understand. He doesn't normally help anyone else out unless they're Novices."

Evangeline frowned, "But Naim isn't a Novice."

Malik nodded, "And he doesn't like Naim. Well, there's not many people Altair likes, but Naim especially."

"So why is he helping him out?"

Malik shrugged, "Unless he's just trying to prolong your return? But I doubt that. Once he's returned you to Masyaf, there's another victory under his belt."

"He knows I don't want to go back." Evangeline stated, "Perhaps he's giving me a few more days of freedom?"

Malik scoffed, "He wouldn't be kind unless there was something in it for him. Perhaps a few more days of his own freedom?"

"But he's my father's favorite." Evangeline stated, "Why would he want to stay away from Masyaf?"

"I don't know." Malik replied, "Perhaps that's something you should ask Altair."

Evangeline grimaced, "_I'm_ not going to speak to him. You ask."

The Dai nodded, "Perhaps I will." He replied, "I must admit I am curious as to why myself." He picked up his quill once again and dipped it into the ink pot, "You should get some sleep in case Altair does decide to return you tomorrow. There's a room at the back which you can use."

Evangeline nodded, "Thank you, Malik."

The Dai simply nodded in response before continuing with his calligraphy. "I can climb the fountain wall in six seconds, even with one arm." He stated, "So don't think my missing limb will be to your advantage if you try to escape."

**A/N: So there is the next update for you all :) Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Evangeline believed Malik to have retired to his own bed, she slipped out of the spare room and tiptoed across the floor of the Bureau.

She stopped in the doorway and listened for any movements, and once everything sounded clear, she made her way towards the base of the wall leading out to freedom.

The blonde listened again, and craned her head to peer through the archway before the stepped onto the wall of the fountain. Evangeline reached up to grab an upper edge before hoisting herself up. She knew she didn't have much upper body strength, so she tried to move as quickly and as smoothly as she could, pausing whenever she could so that she could stop and listen to any movements from Malik.

"You have three seconds to get back in the Bureau."

She was at the top of the entrance when the voice startled her. Evangeline looked up to see an assassin standing before her. The first thing she looked for was the missing limb, but upon finding both arms present, she knew this wasn't Malik.

"Three."

As the blonde hopped to her feet and backed away, she could see the glint of amber eyes underneath the white hood. Therefore, her suspicion was correct and it was Altair who stood before her.

He made no move towards her, only continued with his countdown. So Evangeline took the one second opportunity to start running.

She quickly descended the side of the building first before taking off along the street. The blonde couldn't hear the assassin running along behind her, so she took the opportunity to slip down an alleyway.

Stopping was probably a bad idea, but she suspected the assassin to believe she would keep on running.

The alley was dark, and Evangeline could hear the shivers and whispers of (what she believed to be) the homeless echoing along the walled area. She was frightened, but she would bear anything to get away from the assassin.

Cautiously and carefully, Evangeline ran her hand along the bricked wall as she began to walk.

The whimpers grew louder, and it wasn't long until she found herself approaching a brothel. In fear of being raped, Evangeline made a bid to turn back, but when she found herself face to face with Altair, she found herself running towards the brothel.

She didn't get very far, however, when the strong hand of the assassin clamped down on her upper arm. The blonde then took to screaming and shouting for help.

She struggled against the assassin's grasp, but to no avail. She was carried away from the brothel kicking and screaming. As soon as he had a good enough grip on her, however, Evangeline's cries for help were muffled by his hand.

An idea then came to the blonde, and she quickly bent her body forwards, and hugged herself into a ball. Gravity did the trick, and as the assassin struggled to rearrange the sudden weight change, she slipped out of his grip and scrambled to her feet before taking off running down the street.

She needed to find some Templars to intercept Altair, and give her the opportunity to outrun the assassin.

The blonde darted down the street and towards the docks; she knew Templars to be guarding. Before she could turn down the next alleyway, however, a sharp pain ran through her scalp as she was pulled backwards by the long strands of her long blonde locks.

She cried out in pain, and reached behind her in an attempt to pry his hands from her hair. Their pace slowed to a walk before the assassin finally pulled the girl back along the street and into an alley. He pushed her roughly against the wall, his hand still tangled in her hair, and Evangeline winced and whimpered in both pain and fear.

"Do you want to return in one piece?" He growled darkly.

When she didn't reply, he tugged on her hair, causing her to whimper again, "Yes!" She cried.

"Then do as I say, and stay in the Bureau." He shoved her into the wall again when she turned to push him, and he tugged harshly on her hair again for good measure. "Do you understand?"

Evangeline fought against the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, her scalp stung and she knew bruises would be forming where her hip and arm had been slammed against the wall. "Yes! Now let me go! Let me go!"

Altair released his grip on her hair to grab her arm again, and marched her along the street and in the general direction of the Bureau.

Once reaching their destination, Altair lifted Evangeline by her waist to carry her up the ladder, and then down into the Bureau. He shoved her inside the main room before taking a seat at the small table and pouring himself a glass of water.

"Why do you insist on keeping me here?" She demanded, rubbing her sore patches, "Why not take me back to Masyaf now?"

Frustratingly, the assassin finished his water before calmly replying. "Because I don't want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

Confusion was evident on her distressed face, "What?" She asked, "That makes no sense! You're prolonging your assignment by keeping me here."

She could tell that he was looking at her, she could feel his penetrating glare on her face. "I don't want to be stuck with you when we get back to Masyaf." He replied. When the blonde made no sign that she understood him, Altair closed his eyes and sighed, "Al Mualim intends for you to be mine upon our return."

The blonde's expression immediately dropped, and she began to shake her head back and forth. "Then don't return me." She whispered. "Just say that you didn't find me!"

"He will have already received my letter informing him that I have."

"Then…" When panic clouded her thoughts, and the room was filled with an awkward silence, Evangeline could think of nothing better to do than to vanish into the room she had been occupying earlier that evening.

Why would she want to be with Altair? Surely she could persuade her father to change his mind? The assassin had manhandled her! He had sprained her wrist, pulled her hair and bruised her body! But her father would simply dismiss her pleas; he's his favourite, he's successful, he's _handsome. _And Evangeline wouldn't be able to say anything else because her father would be right. To be respected, Evangeline would have to agree to the arrangement. Her only chance of remaining single and free from the assassin would be to have Altair refuse the offer.

But then the assassin would be refusing his _Master._

And Altair wouldn't want to lose his well earned respect from the Mentor or his fellow assassins. This arrangement would be seen as a mission. Like Runam was her protector, Altair would practically be taking over the job _permanently_.

The blonde cried silent tears for the remainder of the evening. What was she going to do?

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! But I've been accepted into University! :D So the past month I've been getting everything together and preparing to move out. I will try and update at least once, maybe twice more before I fully move into my accomodation, as I will need a week or two to settle in, etc. But I promise to keep writing, and continue updating!**

**Please review! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Evangeline remained inside the room for the next two days. During that time, she overheard the assassins explain how De Moore was killed, the valerian based poison destroyed, and the prisoners released.

As Naim's mission was accomplished, there was no need for Altair to remain any longer in Jerusalem, which meant that they would be returning to Masyaf that morning.

The blonde had no belongings, but Malik escorted her to the seamstress' to collect her light blue dress, and to the Inn to retrieve the cloak and scarf she had purchased when arriving in the city.

"I don't want to return to Masyaf, Malik." Evangeline murmured as they made their way back towards the Bureau.

"So you've said before." He replied, "But there's nothing I can do about it, I'm sorry."

The blonde sighed, and hugged her cloak tighter around her body. "If I make an escape now," She began, pausing by the well. "Would you let me go?"

Malik turned to face her, and frowned. "No." He responded, "Altair delegated his duty to me so I could take you into the town. Therefore, it is my job to ensure you do not try and escape."

Evangeline nodded. She would not try to escape, purely because Malik was kind and honest too her. If it had been either Altair or Naim who had escorted her through the town, she wouldn't think twice, or have asked.

As the assassin lowered the blonde into the Bureau and climbed in himself, they stepped into the main room to see both Altair and Naim preparing themselves to leave.

"Good, you didn't lose her." Altair stated, tightening his weaponry and vambraces. "Let's go."

As Altair and Naim left through the doorway, Evangeline turned to face Malik. "Thank you for being kind to me."

Malik nodded his head once before stepping behind the counter, "You were no trouble to me, it was the least I could do. Perhaps I will see you in Jerusalem again one day?"

Evangeline smiled at the Dai, "I hope so, Malik." She replied, "But I doubt it."

She then stepped into the entryway of the Bureau, and slowly began to climb the wall towards the outside world. A hand grasped her forearm when she eventually reached the top, and Altair pulled her onto her feet.

"Naim has gone ahead to get the horses. He's meeting us at the gates." He gave her a light shove towards a ladder leading to the lower ground, and as soon as she had descended halfway, Altair quickly climbed down the wall to meet her at the bottom.

He took her by the elbow as he led her through the streets, and the blonde made no attempts to escape. She only hoped they would cross paths with a Templar or two, so Altair would engage in combat, and give her the chance to run.

But hope all she might, it didn't happen. They only passed regular Saracen guards, who only glanced their way but made no bid to attack or approach them. As they reached the main gates, Altair gave Evangeline a small push through before disappearing to climb over the top of the wall and out of Jerusalem.

He took her arm again once she past the final four guards, and he led her across the dirt road towards Naim, who had claimed three horses.

"She won't be needing one." Altair stated, taking two pairs of reins and hitching one of the horses to a fence post. "She will ride with me."

"Why can't I have my own horse?" Evangeline asked, "I don't want to ride with you, as much as you don't want to ride with me."

"You will ride off." Altair stated, turning to glare at the blonde.

She wasn't about to question riding with Naim, the other assassin had been watching her since Altair had led her towards the horses. Instead, she rejected the hand offered to her and mounted the white mare herself.

As Altair mounted behind her, Evangeline tensed when one of his arms slipped around her waist, his other hand took hold of the reins. The two horses took off along the road at a trot before picking up the pace as soon as they passed the throng of travelling villagers.

Evangeline tried to hold her posture, so as not to rest her back against Altair's strong chest. The blonde held onto the horse's mane, not too tightly in case she hurt the poor mare, but tight enough so that she could keep her balance and posture.

They rode for most of the day without any problems, or conversation. The silence was awkward, and being in the arms of an assassin made Evangeline feel even worse. His arm on her waist, the touch, made her feel (in a way) secure. But upon remembering that he had pulled her hair and bruised her body, she knew that safety could turn into danger within a moment.

Naim slowed his horse down to a walk, and Altair did the same with the mare until they were both riding side by side.

"We should stop." Naim stated, "We're approaching a small village, and night will soon be upon us."

Altair nodded his head once in agreement before steering towards the stables. Once inside, Altair dismounted and hitched the horse to a post, whilst Evangeline slipped off the mare and onto the straw covered ground.

Neither assassin spared her a second glance as they led the way out of the stables and towards an Inn.

"You're not going to keep an eye on me?" She asked, mostly out of confusion.

Altair glanced at the blonde from over his shoulder, "Where would you go?" He asked, "The desert is dangerous at night, surely you know that from your first encounter?"

"And we're in the middle of nowhere." Naim supplied, "Apart from the Inn, there's a brothel – where I doubt you'd go to hide. You've got virgin written all over you, any man can see that."

She wasn't embarrassed, like the assassin hoped she'd be. Evangeline was proud that she'd cherished her honour, and kept herself untouched from any man. She had a lot of respect for herself.

"Just forewarning you," He added. "To be careful if you do go running off. Someone could snatch you and mistake you for a whore."

"I thought you said I looked like a virgin."

Naim glared at her, "You possess the beauty of a young courtesan. But it's obvious that you're a virgin."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You don't make any sense, Naim. Perhaps you need to be educated again."

Altair snickered, much to the dismay of Naim and the amusement of Evangeline, but he said nothing, just continued to lead the way into the Inn.

He approached the man at the bar and gestured towards the keys on the wall behind him, "One."

The bartender placed the key on the desk in front of the assassin, "One night?" Altair nodded, "Three silver." As the assassin handed over the money and collected the key from the counter top, he pushed a leering man away from the blonde before taking her by the elbow and leading her up the stairs.

As they stepped into the room, Evangeline was mortified to find that there was only one bed.

"Well," Naim stated when he stepped into the room. "This is cosy."

Evangeline ignored the assassin's comment, and crossed the room towards the chair beside the window. She took a seat and hugged her knees to her chest as she turned to stare at the starry night sky beyond the glass.

"We're leaving at dawn." Altair stated, shoving Naim away from the bed. "Evangeline, if you want to sleep then claim the bed."

She didn't turn to look at him as she shook her head. Altair simply rolled his eyes before shoving Naim back towards the bed, and pulling himself a chair to sit on beside the door; he then propped his feet up on a small end table.

Evangeline ran her fingers through her long hair before drawing up her hood, she felt less vulnerable, and as she was left in silence once again her thoughts directed themselves towards her return to Masyaf, and what was in store for her there.

Her father would be angry that she had run away, and she wondered if she would be punished for disobeying him.

Or perhaps her punishment would last her the rest of her life; enduring Altair.

**A/N: I wonder what will happen upon their return to Masyaf... please review! :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They set off the next morning just as the sun was rising above the cliffs, and dimly lighting up the room in which they were occupying.

Evangeline was exhausted, and her back hurt from sleeping on the chair the previous night, but she kept forcing her eyes open and kept her posture straight in case she leant into Altair, and fell asleep.

She hoped that they would get to Masyaf soon so she would be able to go to sleep, and that her father had changed his mind about arranging her life with his favourite assassin.

They had travelled all morning, and white robed assassins could be seen on patrol the nearer they rode to Masyaf.

As the two horses cantered along the dirt road, and along a winding path, the main gates of Masyaf could be seen, and Evangeline sighed sadly.

They left the horses at the main gate, and Naim quickly left so that he could speak to the Master first. Altair took the blonde by her elbow to lead her through the city and up towards the citadel. They walked in silence, and Evangeline looked around her awkwardly so she didn't look at and then think about the assassin beside her.

They ascended the hill towards the citadel, and the echoes of clashing swords and shouts from the spectating assassins grew louder and louder with each step Evangeline took.

"So you have returned."

Altair stopped once they reached the gate into the citadel, and he turned to growl at the assassin who had approached them. "Yes, Abbas. Successful as you can see."

The assassin rolled his eyes at the arrogance of the Master assassin, and turned to look at the hooded blonde beside him. Altair then continued to walk up the wide flight of stairs towards the main entrance to the citadel, pulling the Mentor's daughter along behind him.

As they stepped inside, they passed Naim as they ascended the staircase, and as they walked along the corridor towards Al Mualim, Evangeline felt butterflies forming in her stomach. She was nervous for what punishment she was about to receive from her father.

They stopped once they were just in front of the Master, and as Al Mualim stepped forwards and embraced his daughter, Evangeline's nerves depleted. The elderly man appeared more relieved at her being safe, than angry at her disappearance.

The assassin bowed his head towards the Mentor, "My task is done, Master."

"Thank you, Altair." Al Mualim responded, "I hope she was not too much trouble?"

Evangeline could feel his honey coloured eyes glaring at her back. "Not at all." He lied.

Al Mualim nodded his head, and cleared his throat, "Very well," He stated, "You've shown that you can keep her close, and stop her from disobeying orders. She will be placed under your protection until you're joined together."

Evangeline made a chocking sound, causing both Altair and Al Mualim to look at her; the latter with concern. "Is something wrong, Evangeline?" Al Mualim asked, raising a bushy white eyebrow, daring her to object.

The blonde looked troubled, "No, nothing." She responded, keeping her eyes fixated on her fathers' boots. "I'm just tired, can I go to my room?"

"Of course," Al Mualim stated, guiding her towards the start of the corridor, "I'm happy that you've returned." He watched her walk halfway along the corridor before calling out to her, "If you try to escape again, Evangeline. There will be consequences for your actions."

Although curious as to what those consequences would be, the blonde simply nodded her head once before continuing down the hallway towards her own chambers. Being a relation to the Mentor didn't mean that he wouldn't hurt her, and with that in mind she would not try to escape again, not after the tone of warning her father had used. When he said there would be consequences, he meant it.

But when he said that she and Altair would be 'joined together', what did he mean? Her heart skipped a beat in panic; _marriage_.

Her breathing increased rapidly, and a light sweat formed on her forehead. She entered her chambers and slammed the door behind her as she leant against the hard wood of the door. She felt sick. She slid down the length of the door, her dress pooling around her feet as she collapsed onto the cold stone.

Evangeline tilted her head back until it rested against the back of the door, she closed her eyes, wiped her brow with the back of her hand, and took deep breaths to calm herself. Her mind clouded and she felt incredibly dizzy. She whimpered as tears leaked out of her eyes and ran down her face.

She didn't want to be married, least of all to that insufferable assassin!

When someone knocked on her door, Evangeline threw her arms to the sides in shock and took in a sharp breath. She quickly shot to her feet, "Just a minute!" She called.

The blonde took a deep breath, smoothed down her dress and her hair before wiping away her sweat and tears.

Then she opened the door and came face to face with a white robed assassin. Startled, she took a step back, but kept her hand on the door so the man would not take her movement as an invitation to enter her chambers.

The assassin thrust his hand towards her, and in it, was a folded piece of parchment. "From your father." Altair stated.

Cautiously, and with a shaking hand, Evangeline took the letter from the assassin, who then turned on his heel and swaggered on down the corridor.

The blonde watched him leave before closing the door to her chambers and opening the letter in her hands. Her father's scrawl was recognisable, and he wrote to inform her that she was to be married by the end of the week and that his decision was final. He informed her of his intentions; that she would be safe with the Master Assassin, and that she was lucky to have a skilled, accomplished and handsome man to have as her husband.

She burned the letter over the flame of the candle on her bedside table before throwing the lit parchment into the fireplace.

**A/N: A quick update for you all :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Evangeline remained in her room for the next two days. Her father visited her and offered to escort her into the market, but she refused, feigning a headache.

She bathed that morning, and dressed herself in a long, dark crimson dress before stepping out of her chambers and beginning to walk along the corridor.

"Where are you going?"

The blonde span around on her heel to face Altair, "Just…" She began as he stopped in front of her. She tore her clear blue eyes from his face, and directed them towards the ground instead, "Nowhere." As she turned to enter her chambers again, she stopped suddenly when the assassin took hold of her arm.

"Where did you _want_ to go?"

She shook his hand off of her, "I wasn't trying to escape if that's what you're asking." She snapped, taking an angered step towards him.

Altair stared her down, and glared darkly at her. How was he going to deal with the insufferable girl? He would have to keep her locked away, wives were only good for one thing and that was in the bedroom.

"Why are you lingering in the corridor?" The blonde challenged.

"I owe you no answers." Altair replied coolly.

Evangeline raised an eyebrow, "So you were just waiting outside my chambers. Like a dog."

The assassin raised his hand and Evangeline flinched away from him, expecting to be backhanded. "Stay your tongue." Altair ordered, "And show me some respect."

She lowered her arm slightly, "I owe you nothing."

"Yet." The eagle growled. "I hate to repeat myself-"

"-As you've said before-"

"-But where are you going?" He demanded, ignoring her interruption.

"To my chambers." She spat, pushing past him and storming back down the corridor.

Altair smirked, "I was just about to go into the market." He stated, "If you want to go, I won't walk with you. I don't want to walk with you as much as you don't want to walk with me." Evangeline stopped walking to listen to his proposition. "But that doesn't mean I won't keep my eyes on you."

It did feel nice to get some fresh air. Even if she was still cooped up in Masyaf. But Evangeline knew that she had protection here, unlike in the streets of Jerusalem where she had to rely on an assassin to be in the right place at the right time to come to her rescue.

A small smile graced her fair features as she stepped into the sunlight.

She had no wish to make any purchases, she simply longed to stretch her legs around the town.

So that is what she did.

Evangeline caught glimpses of Altair's shadow running across the tops of the buildings, but she ignored them. She was enjoying her walk, and she appreciated the fact that Altair didn't stick to her side, like Runam did.

As she reached the lower level of the town, and the main gate came into view, Evangeline wanted nothing more than to sprint into the stables, mount a horse and ride off into Kingdom.

But Altair noticed her hesitation, and performed a Leap of Faith to intercept her thoughts. As soon as he had climbed out of the hay cart, he took the blonde by her arm and steered her away from sighting the gate, and disappeared again once she was a safe distance from it.

As soon as Evangeline was safely inside the citadel, she made her way towards her chambers, but stopped.

She closed her eyes in defeat when the need to thank the assassin got the better of her. But did he really deserve her thanks? After all, he had almost backhanded her in the corridor that morning. She shook the thought away before continuing on to her room.

She ignored her fathers' request to see her that evening, simply telling the Novice to inform her father that she was unwell, and would visit him when she felt better.

Altair visited her that evening.

And his time, he had no letter to bring with him.

Evangeline was quite surprised to find him standing there. She frowned, confused as to why he wanted her, had the fortress been breached and he was there to take her away?

"I came to speak with you." He stated, when the silence surrounding them became intolerable.

"Why?" She asked, "I doubt you _want_ to speak with me, just as much as I don't want to speak to you."

His jaw visibly tensed, "Do not hate me simply because of my task, Evangeline."

"I do not hate you for that, Altair." She replied, "I hate you for your arrogance, the way you treated me in Jerusalem and your insufferable….you're just insufferable."

"Why not speak your mind?" Altair asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes.

"I was merely explaining my reasons for disliking you."

His amber eyes connected with her own with a fierce intensity, causing Evangeline to look away from the assassin and towards her hand on the door. "I have never known a woman to be so outspoken." He stated.

"I'm guessing that's the reason why you dislike me?"

"One of them."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And what might the others be?" She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him to answer her or not, but it was too late now.

"You think I'm insufferable? _You're _insufferable. You do not listen, you're frustrating, troublesome and you're disobedient."

"Oh?" She pondered, "That's not so bad, I suppose."

"It's terrible."

"You're terrible." She retorted, glaring at the assassin intensively.

Altair closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, "You're frustrating."

Evangeline shook her head, a small smirk crossed her features, "I thought you didn't like to repeat yourself."

The assassin's eyes darkened again, "So you _do_ listen."

Evangeline said nothing in response, merely changed the subject, "Is there anything else you wanted?" She asked.

"I have been informed," He began. "That we will be married on Friday."

Evangeline swallowed, "Is that all?" She asked.

"That is all." He replied, turning on his heel and storming down the corridor away from the blonde's chambers.

She watched him for a moment, and only called after him once he was halfway down the corridor, "Altair!" The white robed assassin stopped in his stride, and turned to glance at her from over his shoulder. Evangeline sighed and shook her head, in disbelief over what she was about to say, "Thank you."

He fully turned to face her, "What for?" He asked, obviously confused.

"For taking me into the market today." She replied, "And keeping your distance." She added afterwards, her voice quiet.

Altair smirked, but continued along the corridor towards his own chambers. As he reached the end of the corridor, he cast Evangeline's room one last glance before taking the passage to the left, and disappearing around the corner.

**A/N: Another quick update :) I leave in three days! Hopefully I will have another update for you by Friday, but if not, then the story will possibly be on a two month hold as I received an e-mail from my University saying that they're sorting out new Wi-Fi and it's all gone tits up...so yeah, please make the most of this possibly final chapter for a short while!**

**Please make me smile with your reviews :) xx**

**P.S. From this chapter onwards, is where the fluff will really get going! Also, when we get to Chapter 21, the Rating will be changing to 'M'.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Wednesday came around quickly, and as Evangeline believed her to father have forgotten to speak with her, someone knocked on the door to her chambers.

'_Go away.'_ She thought, snuggling deeper into her covers.

When the person knocked again, Evangeline cracked an eye open to try and decipher the time. But when bright sunlight blinded her eyes she groaned in pain and rolled over in an attempt to block the blinding light. She didn't realise how close she had been to the edge of the bed, and effectively rolled onto the floor with a loud thud, "Ow!" She cried out, wincing as the back of her head hit the corner of the wooden table beside her bed.

Her door burst open immediately, and Altair stormed into her room with his hidden blade at the ready. He stopped in his stride however, when he witnessed Evangeline cocooned in her bed sheets on the floor. She had managed to wriggle herself into a sitting position, but both her arms and legs were trapped inside the white sheets.

Altair smirked when the blonde glared at him, "Need any assistance?" He asked, sheathing his hidden blade.

"No!" She growled, struggling to pull her arms free from her bedded confinements. As she struggled against the white cocoon, she fell onto her side.

"You're bleeding."

She stopped her struggling, and her eyes widened. She wasn't due her monthly bleed, how embarrassing!

Altair knelt down in front of her and gently touched the back of her head. "It's not deep."

Ok, perhaps she hadn't gotten her period. She had just wounded herself.

The assassin untangled the sheet from around her before stepping away from the blonde and turning around. Quickly, Evangeline got to her feet and scurried behind her dressing screen. Her face was burning, the assassin had seen her in her nightdress!

She covered her hands with her face and took a deep breath to calm herself, "Would you please wait outside?"

The door closed, signifying that Altair had left her chambers. And as Evangeline stepped out from behind the curtain, she quickly made her bed – cursing the sheets – before freshening up with a flannel and warm water. She pulled on her long, light blue dress before gently running a comb through her blonde locks, and plaiting the long mane over her left shoulder.

She smoothed down her dress and cleared her throat before opening the door to face the assassin. "Can I help you?" She asked, pushing the previous events towards the back of her mind.

"Al Mualim wishes to speak with you." He stated, "And you need to visit the infirmary."

She simply nodded her head before starting the long trek down the corridor towards her father's study at the head of the citadel. The assassin unwillingly escorted her there, and as soon as he delivered her to the Master, he departed from their company to go towards the sparring ring.

He trained for the entirety of the afternoon, earning himself several more wins under his belt, both in hand to hand combat and swordplay and as soon as he was finished, he reluctantly made his way back to his chambers after taking a quick free run around Masyaf.

As he strolled along the corridor towards his chambers, Altair could feel his muscles ache satisfyingly, a sign that he had had a good days' worth of training. He could see Abbas standing outside his room at the end of the corridor, and the gatekeeper looked up when the higher ranking assassin approached him.

"Altair," He greeted, standing up straight.

"Abbas." The Assassin stopped in front of his 'brother' and waited for him to speak.

"Al Mualim has told us to inform you if we sight the girl outside of the citadel."

The eagle raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"I think she was trying to escape again, I stopped her before she could pass."

"I'll keep an eye on her." He replied, "Where is she now?"

"In her chambers, I believe." Abbas replied, preparing to leave. "I'm not going to stop her again. So you'd better do your own job next time."

The eagle growled before pushing past the gatekeeper into his chambers, and slamming the door in his face.

As the Assassin paced back and forth in his room, he debated whether or not to take a trip along the hallway to see if the blonde was in fact contained in the confinements of her room. He decided against it, and readied himself for the approaching evening.

He washed, before dressing in a loose fitted shirt and trousers. Then, the Assassin cleaned, sharpened and polished all his blades and weaponry.

He then made the decision that he would visit the blonde. As he pulled on his hooded outer robe, thoughts of her trying to escape slightly angered him, and by the time he'd arrived outside her door he was fuming.

It took all his patience not to knock the door off its hinges as he rapped on the wood. And it opened within seconds.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the assassin beat her too it, "Why were you trying to escape?" He demanded.

The blonde frowned, "I wasn't-"

"-Abbas said you were in the town."

"I was." She replied. Altair was silent, as if awaiting an explanation. "But I wasn't trying to escape. I saw a woman crying and wanted to see if she was alright."

"And?"

The blonde looked up, "Her daughter's missing. So I told her I would keep an eye out for the child."

"It's not a serious matter unless there are more disappearances." The blonde looked shocked at the assassin's words. "Do not go into the town again without informing me or Al Mualim."

The door slammed shut in his face.

Altair took a deep, calming breath before angrily turning on his heel and heading off down the corridor back towards his own chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Despite what Altair had said, Evangeline did go back into the town the next day. Abbas watched her walk past, but the blonde simply stuck her tongue out at the gatekeeper and continued on down the hill.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, glaring at her.

"Into town." She replied, "I'm not trying to escape, but if you feel inclined to inform anyone that I am, then feel free. I'll prove you wrong and make you look like an idiot."

The blonde continued on down the hill until she reached the town. Where would she begin to look for the young girl? She started to look where she had seen the mother the day before, but all she knew about the child was that she had blue eyes and brown hair, would probably look frightened and be in tears.

The blonde began to ask around, to see if anyone had seen the child. But to no avail. The villagers were not helpful at all, either saying that they had seen her the day before and didn't know where she had gone, or hadn't seen her at all.

It wasn't until the market began to close that the blonde decided to call off her search and return to the citadel, where Altair was probably waiting to reprimand her for disobeying his orders.

As she reached the main gate, however, an ear piercing shriek resounded back from the direction of the village. The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned around to see if she could see what was going on.

So many villagers were rushing towards the source of the scream, and curiosity got the better of Evangeline as she ignored Abbas' commands to return to the fortress to run down the hill into town.

The blonde tore down the hill, a couple of assassin guards were also running towards the source of the screaming, and upon blending into the crowd of gathering villagers, Evangeline almost fainted.

Away from the small group of houses where she had searched the previous day, was a well, and out of that well a young girl was being pulled out. Her body mutilated; bruised, burnt and scarred.

The blonde took a step backwards, before turning around and fleeing the scene.

Evangeline felt sick to her stomach. She felt faint and hot all over as well, which added to her nausea. As soon as she reached her chambers, she was violently sick.

As the blonde cleaned herself up and rinsed out her mouth, hot tears were pouring down her face and she immediately ran in the direction of her fathers' hall at the main point in the citadel.

She was out of breath by the time she saw him, and she had unintentionally interrupted a meeting between the Master and Altair.

Both males turned to look in her direction, and upon seeing his daughter in such a state, Al Mualim ran towards her with concern.

"What has happened?" He demanded.

Evangeline took a deep breath, "A child, father." She began, "Has been found in the well. Dead."

"The child of the mother you spoke with yesterday?" Altair asked.

"I believe so." The blonde replied, averting her eyes from the eagle.

"Murdered?" Al Mualim asked.

Evangeline shrugged, "I assume so. The poor girl looked as though she had been tortured."

Al Mualim put his arms around the blonde, "Come, Evangeline." He began, "I shall escort you back to your chambers. Altair," The assassin look up, "Go into the town and see what you can find. I want the person responsible for this to be taken care of."

"I will see that it is done, Master."

* * *

Altair found nothing that evening. No blood trails or anything. It was as though the child had been killed in the well itself, or the blood had dried before the body had been moved. Which meant that the child had been dead for a while…

As he made his way back towards the citadel, he glanced around the deserted streets of Masyaf one last time before making his way up the stairs towards the Master, to relay what minuscule information he had found.

The Master seemed confused as to what had happened, but told Altair to check on his daughter before the assassin retired for the evening. He would interrogate villagers in the morning.

Altair swaggered along the corridor towards Evangeline's chambers, but upon spotting the door open ajar, he frowned.

He knocked, and upon receiving no reply he pushed the door open to find the blonde absent from her room.

Altair sighed before turning to leave the citadel once again, and return to the town. Evangeline's curiosity would be the death of her.

* * *

Evangeline had been sitting in the library, at the window overlooking the streets of Masyaf when it happened. She witnessed something she wished she hadn't seen, but was glad that she had done all the same.

She picked up her skirts before rushing out of the double doors and along the corridor. She thumped on Altair's chamber door, and upon receiving no reply, she knocked again.

"Altair!" She called, panic lacing her voice.

He would have answered her by now. Deciding that he was not in his room, she ran down the corridor and towards the main entrance of the citadel, she dashed past Abbas who called for her to stop. It looked like she was making another escape.

"Abbas!" She turned back to face the gatekeeper. "Where is Altair?" She demanded.

"He went to see the Master." He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

Evangeline sighed in frustration, she had no time to go back inside now! The man could be running away. She made her decision quickly, "Follow me, I'll need your help!"

Before the gatekeeper could reply, the blonde took off down the hill.

Evangeline ran in the direction she had witnessed the kidnapping, and it wasn't long until Abbas caught up with her. "What is going on?" He demanded, reaching out a hand to stop her.

Out of breath, Evangeline panted before replying, "I saw a kidnap." She replied, peering out from behind a building to see if the man was still there.

"I need to get back to the gate." Abbas replied, "Don't do anything stupid or reckless until Altair reaches you. I'll go and find him. Stay here!"

The blonde didn't want the assassin to leave her alone in the dark streets, unprotected. But before she had time to voice this, the assassin had already run back up the hill. "Abbas!" She whispered, hoping that he would be able to miraculously hear her.

Finally facing the fact that she was alone, the blonde plucked up the courage to step out from behind the building, and rush across the courtyard.

As she peered around the next street, Evangeline could see the shadow of the kidnapper. She took a deep and shaky breath before following him along the streets and towards the darker houses of Masyaf.

He turned around once and Evangeline panicked. What was she to do? The blonde turned on her heel and ran away from the scene. As she rounded a corner towards the main gates of the city, a hand grasped her forearm and she screamed.

A hand clamped over her mouth, and she was pulled into a white robed chest of an assassin.

"Evangeline." Altair warned.

The blonde immediately calmed down, her eyes looked for the amber ones under the darkness of the assassin's hood, but unable to find them, she grasped his wrist for comfort.

"Altair!" She gasped, pulling his hand away from her mouth. "I saw a man kidnapping a boy!"

"Abbas told me." Altair stated, "Did you see where they went?"

She shook her head, "He saw me, so I ran."

The assassin was silent for a long moment, but the blonde could hear him sigh in annoyance. "He now knows you suspect him." Altair stated. "Why couldn't you have waited for assistance?"

"He was on the move!" She defended himself.

"Show me where you last saw him."

In her blind panic, Evangeline had forgotten where it was she had last seen him. She remembered a well, that much was certain. She nodded, "It was this way."

They walked back along the street until they reached the well. Then Evangeline stopped, "This was where he turned around and saw me."

Altair simply nodded before moving onwards to investigate, "Go back to your room." He ordered.

Evangeline shook her head and jogged to catch up with him, "But he may be watching!" She exclaimed, "And he saw my face, Altair. He knows I was following him. What if he's waiting for me to be alone?"

The assassin stopped walking and sighed, "Woman, if you were kidnapped you would no longer be a burden to me." He turned to look at the glaring blonde, "Now go back to the citadel."

The blonde sighed in frustration at the assassin before turning on her heel and warily eyeing her surroundings. She wasn't afraid when she was in Jerusalem, so why should she be afraid now?

It wasn't long before Altair had left and she was completely alone in the streets of Masyaf and Evangeline began the silent, frightening trek back to the citadel alone.

**A/N: I'm sorry to admit, but I wanted to leave the story on a small cliffhanger so you would all remain interested until I next update ;)**

**Please review xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The boy was found dead the next morning in the very same well as the young girl.

Evangeline perched herself on the seat beside the window in the library, her eyes scouring the streets of Masyaf for anything suspicious. But she doubted very much that the man would kidnap another child in the same area as the previous evening.

The blonde quickly became bored, however, and decided to take a walk around the city. She wouldn't be targeted during daylight, would she?

She shook her head. Besides, if anything _did _happen she would only have to scream for help and assassins would come running.

Or she wouldn't have to scream at all. Altair appeared to be stalking her during all her trips into the village that past week, not only could she sense that someone was watching her, but she caught glimpses of a shadow upon rooftops as well.

Evangeline picked up the skirts of her blue dress as she stood up from her perch beside the window, and returned her book to one of the shelves as she left the library.

It was strange for Evangeline to walk along empty corridors. Usually there were assassins dotted about here and there, either returning to their rooms or leaving the citadel to either spar in the ring or grace the Gardens with their presences.

It wasn't until the blonde was walking past her chambers, when two maids approached her. "Miss!" They exclaimed, "We've been looking for you all over the citadel!"

The blonde frowned, "What's going on?" She asked, "Is everything alright?"

The two looked excited, "It's your wedding day." One of them stated, "We need to get you ready in your dress, and do your hair!"

Evangeline's heart clenched. She had been so worried about the kidnapper and the missing children that she had forgotten to plan her escape before she was made to wed!

As she reluctantly followed the two women towards her chambers, Evangeline's heart sunk lower and lower into her stomach. She glanced along the corridor and thought about making a run for it. There were no assassins on patrol to stop her after all, it was possible she could flee back to Jerusalem and plead Malik for help.

She stopped in her tracks however upon passing the window overlooking the courtyard just outside the citadel.

Assassins were gathered there like a white ocean.

The blonde wouldn't make it past the first row if she attempted to flee.

The maids ushered Evangeline into her chambers before one of them led her towards a stool centred in the room in front of a long mirror. The blonde stepped onto the stool, and allowed the maids to undress her.

Now standing in her white slip, Evangeline began to shiver. She forced herself not to cry, but she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and threatening to spill.

Her arms went up, the white satin pulled on over her head.

It was plain and simple. But beautiful all the same.

The dress was floor-length, had long sleeves and cut modestly across the bust.

As she was helped down from the stool, she slipped her feet into a pair of flat white shoes before being led across the room towards her vanity.

The sides of her hair were plaited into two thin braids before pulled back into a bun with the rest of her blonde locks, and small blue flowers were pinned on one side of the knot.

The maid's (although happy with their work) were a little saddened that there was no more for them to do, so they allowed the bride to leave her chambers to attend the marriage ceremony.

As soon as Evangeline left her chambers, she pulled her hair out of the bun and pulled it over her right shoulder. Upon hearing the pained gasp of one of the maids she had left behind her, Evangeline felt guilty. But quickly put that thought aside once she rounded the corner and descended the stairs as nerves began to plague all her other emotions.

Her hands found their way to her long blonde locks, and she began to nervously play with the ends the nearer she got to the entrance to the citadel.

All was silent.

White robed assassins were everywhere. And they all stood in the presence of Al Mualim, a priest, and a white robed Altair (whose hood was pulled up to hide his scowl).

Evangeline came to stand in front of the priest and beside Altair, her eyes turning to look at her father. She wished he would begin laughing, and pretend that the entire ceremony was merely a joke!

The priest cleared his throat, "Who is it, willing to give consent for this woman to be given to this man?"

Al Mualim stepped forward, and smiled towards the priest before taking Evangeline's hand and placing it onto the one the priest held out.

"Does this man accept the hand of this woman? Will you support, shelter and protect her with all of your being?"

"Yes." He all but spat the word as he reluctantly held his hand out. Altair bit back a groan of resentment when the priest placed the blondes hand into his own.

"Does this woman accept the hand of this man? Will you gift him with your pure body and womb? And will you obey and respect him with all of your being?"

Evangeline looked to her father, to see if there was even a small glimmer of hope for freedom. But upon seeing none, she sighed and reluctantly nodded, "Yes."

A scroll was held forward, which Altair and Evangeline both reluctantly sighed.

"Before the eyes of God and these here witnesses, the powers vested in me, and the vows promised and signed upon here today, I can now pronounce you as man and wife."

**A/N: Good news everyone: I have sorted out my Wi-Fi! :D You have no idea how happy I am right now! This means I can continue updating, woop woop!**

**And to everyone who wished me well at University: A big thank you! Of course, I miss my family and my friends. I was homesick the first night and had to go up a floor and share my best friends bedroom with her the first night as I wasn't getting along well with my new flatmates :( I find it really difficult to make friends, and am usually one to wait for people to approach me, but I kept my door open, introduced myself, had a chat, invited them out etc...and then they went off together and didn't invite me! I thought they were kind of rude, and it did upset me...but I'm over it now. Kinda. I'm going out with them tonight which means more alcohol -_- I don't think my liver can take anymore!**

**Excuse my rambling! But just thought I'd let you guys know that I am now settled in :) I have my XBOX set up, my Middle Earth poster pinned up, Altair hidden in my bathroom etc...**

**But yes, it's all good in my new dorm...it's not quite home, and the mattress is just so _not _comfortable!**

**Anyways :) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter (13 is my lucky number!), so please review! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A feast followed the ceremony. Al Mualim had made the cooks prepare some food for the Brotherhood to celebrate the wedding of his daughter and his favourite assassin.

Al Mualim's gift to the newlyweds were new chambers, with a large dark mahogany four poster bed, situated on the third floor of the citadel; two floors away from both of their original chambers, and anyone elses.

"My dear," Al Mualim placed a hand upon his daughters shoulder as he took a seat beside her. "Are you happy?" He asked.

She wanted to be truthful to him. Tell him that she wasn't happy, and wished that Altair had either never found her in Jerusalem or had killed her. No, she was not happy.

Instead, she faked a small smile and looked up at her father, "Yes." She whispered, "Very happy, father. Thank you." As she placed a small kiss on Al Mualim's cheek, she got to her feet and excused herself from the festivities. "Excuse me, father, but if I may I will retire to my room?"

"Already?" Al Mualim asked, raising one bushy eyebrow. "But the feast has only just begun! Have you eaten?"

Evangeline nodded, even though she hadn't. "Yes father, thank you." She gently bowed her head in gratitude. "I hope you are feeling better tomorrow morning." She lightly kissed his pale cheek before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

The blonde desperately wanted to go into the town to see if she could find anything else about the kidnapper, but felt physically and emotionally drained. Instead, she climbed the three flights of stairs (which was a mission in itself!) before making her way along the corridor towards her and Altair's new chambers.

Upon entry, the blonde stopped dead in her tracks. There, on the bed sat a white robed assassin. He had his hands clasped in front of him, and his head bowed low.

He didn't look up when she entered, and neither of them spoke.

There were double doors leading onto a small balcony, and Evangeline closed the door behind her before she crossed the room and stepped out onto the balcony.

In front of her was the most magnificent view of Masyaf she had ever seen. If she had an assassin's eagle vision, she would be able to see all the goings on in the town. A wooden beam protruded from the side of the wall; a Leap of Faith.

She turned around upon hearing Altair join her on the balcony. Their eyes locked for a second before the blonde turned away, her eyes focusing on the town displayed magnificently in front of her.

"I suppose this is where you expect me to go and lie down for you?"

"As appealing as that sounds," The assassin replied. "I will be taking nothing from you tonight."

Evangeline looked up at him, slightly confused by his unpredictable manners. "You're not going to?"

"No." He replied, "You do not want to. Therefore, I give you my word that I shall not touch you, unless given permission or an advance to do so."

"Advance." Evangeline scoffed, "And when do you expect that to happen?"

Under the crimson glow of the setting sun, Evangeline could see a small smirk appear from underneath the assassins' hood. "Not anytime soon." He replied honestly.

"Not _ever_." Evangeline corrected, turning her back on the white robed man.

He hopped onto the wall beside her, and knelt on the end of the wooden beam. "I will return late." He informed her, "So you may decide which side of the bed you wish to sleep on."

Evangeline bit her lip and blushed lightly. Not only had she forgotten that they would be _sharing_ a bed, but she had embarrassing movements when she was asleep.

She heard the assassin audibly sigh, "What?"

"I've never shared a bed before." She admitted.

"I know." He replied in an obvious tone.

Her blush deepened, "I didn't mean…" She sighed, "What I meant was…I'm used to having all the space."

Altair turned away from her to face the training area far below him, "If you cannot control your sleeping habits, you will find yourself sleeping on the floor." And with that said, the Master assassin performed the Leap of Faith.

As soon as he vanished into the pile of hay far below, Evangeline retreated into the bedroom. She would try to fall asleep as quickly as possible, to save herself from an awkward encounter with the assassin when he returned later that evening.

She stepped out of her wedding dress and pulled on her nightdress before delicately washing her fair face and blonde hair. Evangeline brushed and plaited her wet locks before sitting in one of the armchairs beside the fire with a book.

The blonde read for an hour before retiring to the four poster in the centre of the room.

She peeled back the white sheets and slipped under them.

It was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in! But still, knowing that she was having to share with the arrogant assassin made her grimace, and feel uncomfortable.

But she slipped off into a peaceful slumber quicker than she had ever fallen asleep.

* * *

As Altair returned to his new chambers that evening, he remembered to enter the room quietly, as if sensing that Evangeline would be asleep.

The assassin frowned as he looked towards the bed. The blonde had obviously fallen asleep on the side closest to the fireplace – furthest from the door – but during her slumber, she had tossed and turned until she was faced down between the two pillows in the center of the bed.

In case she had suffocated herself, Altair checked her pulse to ensure she was still alive. And upon finding one, he restrained himself from drawing his hidden blade and changing the outcome of his verdict.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his boots before donning his weaponry on the dresser. He then removed his outer robes and undershirt before placing his thumbs into the waistband of his breeches…then he stopped and looked back towards the bed.

He usually slept naked.

In all honesty, Altair couldn't care less whether Evangeline saw him bare. He had nothing to hide, he was proud of himself. And the amount of women that had appreciated him with their eyes…it wouldn't matter if one more was added to that list.

But he was thinking of the virgin's reaction in the morning.

She would probably think he had taken advantage of her in her sleep.

He thought against his usual au-natural routine, and padded barefoot across the room in his breeches.

Altair slipped underneath the bed sheets beside the blonde, and (without waking her up) gently pushed her away from him and back onto her own side of the bed. Then, he let his head fall back against the cushions, and surrendered to a well-earned rest.

**A/N: A lovely update for you all :) Well, in Evangeline and Altair's point of view, it would not be so lovely :P **

**Things are getting better with my roomies, but I still find myself in awkward situations :/ I still haven't cooked myself something to eat, so I become faint all the time (I do eat, just not properly) and even if I wanted to cook something, I couldn't without cleaning first! The place is a tip. And it is all their fault.**

**Please review! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Altair awoke that next morning refreshed for the day ahead. It took him a while to fully wake up, and during those few moments, he planned his day. First he would do some free-running, then some sparring, and then the assassin would continue his assignment by looking for the child murderer.

As he had finally, fully awoken, he realised that the arm of a woman was draped across the sheets, and dangerously close to his manhood.

He raised an eyebrow before looking to his left, and down at the beautiful, sleeping face of Evangeline.

If she hadn't have been asleep, he would count that as an advance.

But he was honorable of his words.

Altair removed her arm from his torso, before stepping out of bed. The assassin stretched his muscles and upon feeling the satisfying 'pop' of his back, Altair began to dress himself for the day ahead.

* * *

The blonde awoke an hour later, relieved at finding herself curled up on her own side of the bed. Slowly, she turned her head to see if the assassin was still sleeping, but upon finding him absent from the bed chamber with only ruffled sheets as a sign of his presence, the blonde sighed with relief.

She rolled over, and spread herself across the space on the bed and frowned when a new scent greeted her.

It was quite pleasant. And Evangeline recognized it to be sandalwood. Then she realized what she was smelling.

Altair's pillow.

She shot backwards in shock; falling off the bed and right onto the floor. She had definitely bruised her hip.

The blonde picked herself up from the floor before getting herself ready for the day ahead. She planned to finish her book in the library.

Her hair was pinned back at the sides, and she wore the light blue dress the seamstress in Jerusalem had repaired; her favorite one.

She picked up her book and slipped her feet into a pair of white flats before leaving the bedchambers, passing the maid on the way out.

* * *

Evangeline had been reading in the library for an hour before an assassin walked in to inform her that her father was requesting her presence immediately.

Frowning, the blonde folded the corner of the page she was reading before following the assassin out of the library and along the corridor towards her father's study. Upon noticing her maid standing beside her father's desk, only confused the blonde.

"You called for me father?" Evangeline asked, confused as to why the assassin who had escorted her remained by her side, and another came to stand on the other side of her.

Al Mualim's facial expression was unreadable, and he was pacing. He suddenly coughed violently, but held up a hand once the two assassins reached out for him. They obeyed, and halted. "Your maid gave me some distressing information this morning."

"Distressing?" The blonde asked, frowning. "What's happened? Has another child been found?"

Al Mualim shook his head, and made hand gestures to calm her down. "No, my dear." He stated, clearing his throat. "I have been given reason to believe that you have been married, when unpure."

"Father!" Evangeline cried, her disbelieving eyes darted to her maid. "It's not true!"

Al Mualim kept a calm facade as he spoke, "I do not know what happened in Jerusalem, my dear. But from what I know and from the evidence-"

"-What evidence!" Evangeline demanded.

"Why, ma'am," The maid began once Al Mualim gestured for her to speak. "There was no blood stain on your wedding sheets when I changed them this morning."

"We didn't-" She tried to protest.

"I will hear no more!" Al Mualim shouted in rage, his face red with fury. "You have shamed me!" He nodded to each assassin on either side of Evangeline, and she was immediately apprehended by either arm.

"Father!" She cried out as she was forced to turn around and pushed onto her knees. She struggled against the grasp of the two men, but to no avail.

The blonde heard the sound of a whip cracking against the stone tiles and began to shake.

"For bringing shame unto me, you shall be punished."

A block of wood was forced into her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly, hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she waited in fear for the whip to crack against the delicate flesh on her back.

The whip snapped, followed by a teeth-gritted growl.

"Altair." Al Mualim stated, retreating.

"Master," The Assassin began, icily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I must apologise," Al Mualim began. "If I had known I was giving you a whore for a wife, I would never have done it."

"A whore?" Altair glanced at the distressed blonde from over his shoulder before turning back to his Mentor.

"Yes, a whore!" Al Mualim repeated, pausing to cough. "There was no blood on your wedding sheets."

Altair nodded his head, "And there was no reason for there to be. We did not consummate our marriage."

"And Jerusalem?"

"She did not come into contact with anyone other than myself, Naim and Malik."

Al Mualim immediately threw the whip to the side and motioned for his assassins to release their hold on his daughter. He knelt before her and held her tear-stained face in his old, worn hands.

"My dear," He began. "I'm sorry for doubting your words of truth. Forgive me."

Evangeline nodded, and accepted her fathers hand in helping her to her feet.

"Altair," The Master stated. "Escort Evangeline to your chambers. I'm sure your findings can wait until tomorrow."

The assassin bowed his head, "Yes, Master." Surprisingly gently, Altair took Evangeline by her elbow and walked her out of Al Mualim's study and towards the corridors leading to the stairs.

Once inside their chambers, Evangeline turned to the assassin beside her, "Thank you." She murmured.

Altair nodded in acceptance, "You did nothing wrong." He stated, "It was only right what I did, to halt your punishment."

The blonde's eyes drifted from the point on Altair's hood, to his right breast, "Are you hurt?" She asked.

His lips pulled up into a smirk, "Be careful," He warned. "You're beginning to sound as though you care."

"You took a lashing for me." She stated, "It's the least I could do."

He walked towards the fireplace and sat down in one of the armchairs. "My robes are thick." He stated, "I shan't have a wound."

Evangeline perched in the armchair opposite the Master Assassin, her hands played nervously with the book in her lap. She wanted to ask him if he was sure, because if he did have a wound she would clean it for him, she couldn't dress and bandage wounds but she knew how to prevent infection. Instead, she simply opened the book from where she left off, and continued to read.

"Another child went missing last night."

The blonde looked up to see the assassin's hooded head turned in her direction. "Do you know who is doing this?"

The assassin shook his head, "And was found dead this morning."

"I know what the man looks like, Altair." She stated, "I saw him. Let me come with you this evening-"

"-I cannot allow it." He said, looking into the fire. "You will cause more trouble than be helpful."

Evangeline closed her book, "I appeared to be useful in Jerusalem."

Altair returned the glare which the blonde was sending him, "Naim is an idiot." Was his reply, "Anyone could have told him that information."

She tilted her head mockingly to the side, "Neither you nor Malik appeared to know what I did."

"It wasn't my mission to do so." Altair supplied, "And Malik merely received the enjoyment of Naim being ridiculed by a woman." The assassin got to his feet, obviously their conversation was over. "Do not let me catch you in the town." He warned her as he turned back to face the fire.

* * *

The blonde ran along the corners of the citadel later that evening, wearing a long, dark hooded cloak. If the assassin didn't know it was her, then he couldn't catch her, could he? And he couldn't be angry at her because he didn't tell her _not _to go, he just told her not to be caught.

Evangeline walked across the sparring courtyard and out of the gates, without so much as a second glance from Abbas.

As she made her way down the hill, however, Evangeline wished she hadn't have left the safety of her chambers. Memories of her previous night in the streets of Masyaf haunted her, and the blonde eagerly thought about turning around and heading straight back into the citadel.

But she held her nerve, and continued on into the depths of the dark streets.

Merchants were carrying the last of their wares home for the evening, women were calling for their children and the children being called were more than happy to return home for the evening.

Evangeline didn't see any woman still standing by their front doors, so she assumed that no children had been abducted that night. Perhaps Altair had caught the man just in time?

She didn't want to doubt the assassin's skills because, of course, he was _Master _assassin after all. But the blonde couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched. She stood still and frowned. If it was Altair following her, she would know. His golden-amber eyes pierced through her as if he was looking deep into her soul. No, it wasn't Altair.

The watcher was looking at her almost curiously, inquisitively.

Evangeline continued on down the street at a steady pace, and it wasn't long until her watcher had lost interest, and the blonde felt as though she could breathe easier once again.

It was just as she was about to give up and head back to the citadel that Evangeline recognized someone. A man to be precise.

Her heart could have leapt out of her chest and landed right under the man's boot with her shock. He was walking so close to her that his shoulder almost brushed against hers.

She felt her face drain of colour, she felt sick…but she had no other choice but to trail the bad man.

So that is what she did.

Slowly, and silently, Evangeline followed the man towards the furthest corner of Masyaf, to where a small shack resided in the corner of the houses. The man slipped inside, and Evangeline waited for a few moments until the sound of footsteps died away.

The blonde waited for a moment before slowly tiptoeing inside the shack. The man was nowhere to be seen, so Evangeline was quick to start looking around for any imprisoned children.

But as she threw a rag off of a deformed pile in the corner, she took a step back in absolute horror, and screamed.

**A/N: I'm back with another update! :D**

**I went to a Zombie Party last night -_- I'm so hungover it's unreal! It was quite creepy wandering around my Halls being followed by zombified students...and the streets...and the venue. I'm so not looking forward to Halloween!**

**There's an Assassin's Guild at my Uni! So I'm joining it instead of the Girls' Football Team :P Be proud of me guys, and love me, for I am an Assassin!**

**Things with my roomates aren't improving :( So I'm heading home this weekend for some well-needed comfort and attention. I've missed my mum's roast dinners! I now hate pasta with a passion.**

**That's enough from me! **

**Thank you for reading :) I'll update again as soon as I can (probably Tuesday's from now on) so please review and let me know what you think! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Underneath the rag, laid the mutilated body of a young boy.

Evangeline's eyes widened in terror at the sight before her and she stumbled backwards, bile rose up into her mouth.

She hadn't realised she had screamed until footsteps grew audible.

Crying with fear, Evangeline ducked under a table in the room to hide from the murderer as his feet appeared in her line of sight.

How was she going to escape? Could she tackle him to the ground and make a run for the door? The man dropped his hands, and gave the blonde a good view of the silver knife he held. Slowly, he walked around the side of the table causing Evangeline to crawl further away from him and closer towards the opposite edge.

"Now, my dear boy…" The man began, kneeling down in front of the dead child. "Where is our friend hiding, hmm?"

Evangeline moved herself into a crouched position, to make herself ready for a quicker getaway.

"Well, there's only one place she can hide, did you say? Under the table?"

The blonde screamed as a sick, twisted, evil face came into her view. Evangeline leapt to her feet and turned for the door, but the man grasped hold of her cloak and yanked her backwards and onto the table.

"And where do you think you're going?" He growled, his eyes dark, dangerous and menacing. "It'd be a shame to kill one so fine, don't you think, my boy…hmm?" He looked towards the dead child in the corner, and nodded in understanding. "I think we should keep her here." He sniffed her hair and licked his lips before grinning maliciously. "But then again…" He held up the knife and laughed insanely. "I'm going to kill you." He stated, running the tip of the blade gently up her inner thigh. "Slowly, painfully, and intimately."

Evangeline screamed again before kicking him between the legs and pushing him backwards. Then she made a dash for the door, flinging it open and darting outside into the cold night air.

"Come back!" The man demanded.

Evangeline picked up her skirts to help her run quicker, and as soon as she made it up the hill towards the citadel, she slowed her rushed pace into a walk, and hugged her cloak tighter around her body to try and escape the chills running up and down her spine.

Evangeline was scared, so scared that she near jogged through the training ground with her head bowed low. Her suspicious behavior caught the attention of a few assassins spectating the sparring ring.

Their whispering unnerved her, and as she took off into the citadel at a sprint, Altair narrowed his eyes at her odd behavior. Many times had he interrogated people with the same body language, and was always victorious with intelligence on his target.

A quick look at his wife with his eagle vision confirmed her to be an informant. Something had happened to her on her unauthorized trip around the market, and had left her looking frightfully suspicious.

Altair performed the Leap of Faith, before rolling out of the pile of hay seconds later.

Quickly, he ran inside the citadel in hopes of catching the distressed blonde before she vanished into one of the many rooms. Hurriedly, she had been making her way along the corridor towards the stairs leading up to the third floor. Was she looking for him?

"Evangeline!" He called, gaining her attention as he began to walk.

She spun around on her heel, looking relieved at spotting the assassin standing there. The blonde ran toward him and immediately grasped him by the arm.

"What has put you in such a mess?" He demanded, looking down at her hand on his arm.

Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, and she stubbornly shook her head. "I can't!"

"Can't what?" He took a step towards her and grasped her forearm, pulling her halfway to meet him. "Tell me, woman."

The tears began to fall before she could stop them, and the only way she could hide was to bury her face in the Assassins chest. Altair made no move. The blonde's actions had surprised him! Was she needing protection? Did she need to be consoled? He was certainly not doing the latter!

"He said he was going to kill me." He heard her muffled whisper, and his interrogation skills suddenly kicked in.

"Who threatened you?" He demanded. "And what happened for this to occur?" When she just shook her head against him, Altair grasped hold of her shoulders and pulled away. His penetrating gaze locked on her frightened and teary eyes. "I'm the Master Assassin." He stated, "I will kill him before he touches you. Now tell me what happened."

Her breathing had most gotten to the point of hyperventilation when she began to speak, but even then the eagle could understand what she was trying to explain. "I saw the man again." She said, "I followed him because he was acting suspicious...but we ended up in the shack in the furthest corner of the city - not _together_! I looked in and he was gone - but I saw a dead boy!...and then he found me - the man - and said-" She broke off as a new wave of tears began. "He tried to kill me!"

Altair nodded his head, turned on his heel and began to leave the room. Evangeline ran after him and clung onto his forearm, "Don't leave me!" She pleaded.

The Master Assassin stopped in his stride, and glanced at the blonde. "You will be safe here." He stated.

"But what if he managed to follow me into the citadel?"

The assassin stopped walking and sighed. "He wouldn't have."

"How do you know?" She asked, holding onto his arm tightly. "We may be tightly guarded, but so are your Targets, right?"

Altair sighed, she did have a point. "Fine, but you must do everything that I say." The blonde nodded eagerly. "But otherwise, do not leave my side."

She was more than happy to do that!

**A/N: Thank you to those that read, alerted, favorited and reviewed :D xx**

**So yes, I went home for the weekend. I surprised my grandparents, purchased myself a well-needed printer, and cried myself to sleep for two nights because I was so happy to be home.**

**Things with my flatmates aren't as bad as they were, but they're still not that much better. Again, I get along with the two boys really well and they'll always pop their head around my door and ask how I am etc...but the girl? Eurgh, I saw her out one evening and said hello to her, but she point blank ignored me. What a cow. My efforts to be friends with her are now out the window, she can fail her course for all I care. I have no idea what I've done to offend her so much. Perhaps she wanted to be the only girl in the flat? Or perhaps she wanted to be friends with someone more girly and not obsessed with _Assassin's Creed_ and_ Lord of the Rings._**

**I don't care. In words of_ Lambrini _(that really cheap wine): 'I am what I am.'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Altair ignored Evangeline as she held tightly onto his forearm. They closer they had made it into the town, the closer she had become to the assassin.

"It's along there." Evangeline whispered, pointing in the left direction before looking over her shoulder to see if they were being followed.

As Altair pulled his arm out of the blondes grasp to check his hidden blade, Evangeline was quick to grasp hold of his robes instead. Altair sighed, his senses told him that they were not being followed and he couldn't hear any other footsteps other than their own.

As they approached the front door of the shack, Evangeline began to hyperventilate. So much so that the assassin had to put his hands on her shoulders and shake her enough to make her control herself.

The wooden door opened; courtesy of the Assassin's boot.

They both stepped inside, Evangeline hid her face in the back of the Assassin's robes whereas Altair's golden eyes scoured the room. But there was nothing. No children and no bad man.

He turned to face the blonde, and sighed with annoyance, "Was there a purpose of this trip?" He asked.

The blonde pulled her face out of his robes and looked up into his face, "What?"

Altair sighed and pointed to the ground, there were blood trails leading into the other room. "This mission is work for a Novice." He grunted before moving further into the room.

"Altair," Evangeline stated. "He had a knife-"

"-Hold your tongue, woman!" The Master Assassin whispered harshly, clamping his hand over her mouth, "You'll alert him of my presence." Altair grasped her upper arm to stop her from moving forwards, "Go and wait outside."

"Alone?" She whispered, fear lacing her tone.

The assassin sighed before drawing his short sword, and holding the hilt out towards her, "You know how to use this."

She nodded her head, but the assassin already knew the answer, and had already descended the stairs into the underground room.

Surprising herself, Evangeline did as she was told and left the shack to wait outside. She held the short sword tightly, and close to her chest for protection.

"What is it, my boy?"

Altair frowned, and stopped walking. Was someone talking to him?

"There's someone coming? Is it that pretty girl, do you think?"

The Assassin walked along the left of the dank, dark cellar. His hidden blade ready to appear and attack when necessary. Torn wicker baskets and broken clay pots lined the walls and stood in the centre of the room to create aisles. Altair was not scared. But he could understand why Evangeline would be, if this was where she was almost killed.

"Pretty won't escape me this time." The man laughed insanely, signifying that Altair was getting closer and closer to his target. "Pretty should have the choice, you say?"

The Assassin could see the man now, he was leaning over a mutilated body of a young boy, as if allowing the boy to whisper words into his ear. "To stay with me, or die?" He snickered, "She would probably rather die, like my wife!" The knife was raised and the man turned and threw it at the Assassin.

Altair deflected the blade, much to the man's surprise, and was standing in front of the man within two angry strides with his hidden blade pressed dangerously close to the man's neck.

"Would you rather die now, or be at the mercy of my Master?"

The man took a second to think about it before grinning maliciously, "I would like to be here with my children!" He screeched.

"That can be arranged." Altair stated coolly before running the insane murderer through with his hidden blade.

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Altair met with Al Mualim the next morning to inform him that he had accomplished his task the night previous. The Master was most impressed with the news, and congratulated Altair with immense praise.

As the assassin left his Master's study and descended the stairs into the courtyard, he sparred for the remainder of the afternoon before free running around Masyaf.

He returned to the Citadel feeling as though there had been something missing from his life since Jerusalem. He had not bedded a woman in two weeks, and he realised this to be the problem. And Altair knew the solution to his problem was a quick trip to the Gardens.

As he made his way into the Gardens of the Citadel, he was fairly confused (and offended) that none of the courtesans did their usual ritual of throwing themselves at his feet. Instead, they all turned to look at him and it was the Madam who approached him, not the usual trio of brunettes.

"We've been informed not to be of service to you." The old whore stated.

"What?"

The Madam looked apologetic, "It is the duty of your wife to satisfy your needs now, not ours."

"Plenty of married men visit you." The Assassin responded. "Why should any of you refuse your services to me and not to them?"

The Madam cast her eyes downwards, "Because none of them are married to the Masters' daughter."

Altair said nothing more; simply walked out of the Gardens. He stormed towards his shared quarters with Evangeline, his anger at its peak. As he thrust open the door, he saw her sitting beside the window overlooking Masyaf, quietly reading her book. Her peaceful and calm demeanor only angered him further.

"You're more of a burden than you're worth!" He growled, slamming the door behind him once he was inside the room.

"Am I supposed to know what I've done?" She asked innocently, looking up from her page.

"I cannot do anything anymore!" He yelled, "Why did you have to run away? If you had only obeyed Al Mualim, we wouldn't be married, and I wouldn't be hindered with your presence all the time!"

The blonde snapped the book shut and flung it to the side angrily, "Do you really think I _wanted_ this?" She yelled, "You think me running away was the problem? The problem is you returning me! I could still be in Jerusalem right now, and you could be doing whatever you want to do."

He stormed towards her and clamped his hand around her jaw, "Do not pin the blame on me, woman! Know your place."

She struggled against his grip, and tried to push him away from her. But he was pure muscle, and her feeble attempts were futile. He pushed her away as he released his hold on her, and turned his back to storm across the room and take a seat in one of the armchairs beside the fire.

Evangeline gently soothed her aching jaw, and cleared her throat before she began to speak. "How have I become a burden this time?" She asked. "What else have I unconsciously done?"

Altair pulled his hood further over his face before honoring her with a reply she didn't expect to receive at all, if any, "I am no longer welcome in the Gardens."

Perhaps that was why he had been particularly eggy with her. He was sexually frustrated, and her duty as his wife was to fulfill those specific needs.

She swallowed, but gave no reply. Instead, Altair spoke up, his voice soft. "You still have my word." He stated, "I will not touch you, unless given permission to do so."

The blonde felt a lot more comfortable knowing that he would still not rape her, especially under the new circumstances. "I'm sorry." She said after a long moment of silence, "I didn't know this would happen."

When the Assassin gave her no reply, Evangeline picked up the book she had cruelly flung across the room and returned to the windowsill to read.

After flicking through numerous pages, she cleared her throat to speak, "You made me lose my page."

"_I _didn't throw the book."

"You compelled me to do so." She couldn't hide the smile from her face, even when the Assassin turned to glance and glare at her from over his shoulder.

They remained in silence for the remainder of the evening. The assassin frightening the hearth with his penetrating glare, and the blonde continuing to read her novel.

She couldn't help but steal curious glances towards the assassin, but didn't find the courage to speak. She was growing weary, but daren't prepare herself for bed in case he had eyes in the back of his head.

Evangeline continued to read, and it wasn't much longer until she believed him to have fallen asleep. His breathing had deepened, and had slowed. It was strange to witness such a powerful, strong man unguarded, so relaxed and so calm. Evangeline wasn't sure whether or not to awaken him, or leave him be.

She decided to leave him. And whilst he was sleeping, she quickly changed into her nightdress and plaited her hair before slipping under the covers. The blonde tucked herself in tightly, and curled up to face away from the assassin and towards the door.

Evangeline slept lightly that night, and stirred a little when she heard movement in their chambers. She frowned, and slowly peered through one eye. The blonde watched the assassin remove his shirt, his toned and muscular back coming into view as he donned his undershirt to the side.

As she closed her eyes again, she could feel herself blushing. Her naturally slow, deep breathing fooled the assassin into thinking she was still sleeping as he climbed into the bed beside her.

Again, she could smell sandalwood. It was calming and refreshing, and Evangeline did everything in her power to restrain herself from taking a long inhale and to ensure her breathing remained the same as if she were sleeping.

As the assassin soon dropped off into slumber once again, Evangeline let out a deep breath and made herself more comfortable. She pulled her pillow further down the bed and shifted her position into a cooler spot on the mattress.

Then she herself fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I updated twice today as the last chapter was very short...and I felt guilty about making you wait for it!**

**Anyways, not much has happened at uni lately...except the girl from my dorm has gone home for a few days! :D This means I get the boy all to myself ;) aha! And my T.V came, so I can now set up my XBox to play _Assassin's Creed_ and watch _Lord of the Rings_! Awesome sauce!**

**So yeah, I got a few flames for my story. Feel free to go and read them if you wish; I would write an annoyed response but I'm not that type of girl to say bad things about someone I've never met. All I will say, is I find it really strange how someone will flame the first chapter of the story, but then carry on fucking reading it, and write more flames! Pathetic -_-**

**But like I said before, I don't write bad things about people I've never met. I don't care if someone doesn't like my story/my OC etc, but other people do, which is why I keep writing. But hey, each to their own, right? **

**Anyways, please review! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Altair awoke that next morning to the smell of lavender. He wrinkled his nose in confusion and moved to scratch his irritated chest.

Not only did he end up running his fingers through long blonde locks, but he elbowed the blonde curled up at his side in the head.

He paused with his eyes closed, preparing himself to ignore the woman's anger through the pretense of sleep, but upon only hearing a deep sigh and a mumble the Master Assassin looked down at the girl as she rolled onto her back. Her long blonde locks trailing off of his chest and onto the pillow beside her.

His side which was once warm, met the cold air quickly, causing the assassin to frown and take back the part of the blanket which was once his.

Evangeline rolled dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and one more tug on the blanket caused a satisfying smirk to spread across the Assassins' lips as the blonde landed on the cold stone floor with the unmistakable sound of bruising skin.

He turned on his side and pulled the blanket up to his chin before breathing evenly as the blonde slowly got to her feet. He frowned, however, when she did not get back into bed. The Assassin listened carefully to her movements in case she made her way over to his weaponry, and as he realized her to be getting dressed the Assassin pretended to be waking up.

It was amusing to watch the blonde grab the bodice of her dress and hold it tightly to her chest. Altair continued to look at her for another moment before smirking and averting his eyes from her blushing face.

She turned her back on him to hide herself further, only for the Master Assassin to appreciate the feminine curve of her spine, the pale, soft looking skin of her back tickled by the long corn blonde strands.

Evangeline slipped her arms into the sleeves of her red dress before pulling up the bodice to lace up. In her embarrassment and rush to get dressed, the blonde could not pull the strings of her corset tight enough to keep the dress up.

The Assassin sighed and sat up, swinging his legs out of the sheets and getting to his feet. He made his way towards the blonde, and when he was close enough, he reached out his hands and knocked hers out of the way before taking hold of the lace strings.

He pulled them tightly, so tightly that Evangeline gasped and had to grab hold of the armchair to hold herself upright.

His hands laced up her corset quickly and expertly, and as soon as he was done he steadied the blonde before she toppled over.

Evangeline placed a hand on her stomach and took a breath as deep as she could. It was very restricting, but it made her already slim waist even thinner, and pushed up her plump breasts even more.

Altair smirked, "Would you like it loosened?"

The blonde took another short, sharp breath as she glared up at the Assassin. Did he think she was weak? The menacing glint in his eyes made her jerk on her dress and shove past him, "Its fine." She snapped, breathlessly.

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke, "You look like you're struggling. Perhaps you need some help?"

"I'm fine." She responded, stopping beside the dresser to catch her breath.

"Very well then." The Master Assassin brushed past her to collect his undershirt and outer robes. He dressed himself and adorned his weaponry before he left quickly, leaving the blonde flushed and breathless.

* * *

The blonde lay flat on the bed, finding it much easier to breathe that way. Also because she had toppled over and couldn't get back onto her feet. She awaited the arrival of the chambermaid, to ask her to release her from her corset confinement.

As the door opened, Evangeline turned to face the door in hopes of seeing the chambermaid. But upon eyeing the blur of white, she flushed with both anger and embarrassment.

Hopefully he didn't see her. Or guess her to have been laying there for the past couple of hours.

As he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, he paused for a second as if just sensing the presence of another person. Slowly, he turned around to look at the blonde for a few short moments.

Altair then walked towards the bed to stand in front of the blonde, his knees almost flush with hers. The blondes breath hitched.

"Are you waiting for me?" He asked, pointing out the fact she was on _his _side of the bed.

She glared fiercely up at him, "Do not even _think_ of touching me."

"Then get off the bed."

The blonde pushed herself up with her elbows, but could not get much further than that. She could not bend her upper torso, and soon gave up as she flopped back down upon the bed.

Altair was not impressed, "How long have you lain here? All morning?" He tugged on the ends of her tangled and unruly hair, "You're not even ready for the day."

She batted his hand away, and glared venomously towards him, "Go away." She ordered, gesturing towards the doors leading out towards the Leap of Faith. "Jump off the balcony."

"I'll advise you to watch your tongue, woman." He growled, grasping her by her left upper arm and pulling her onto her feet. "A mouth like yours should be silenced!"

A clatter pulled their murderous glares away from one another and towards the door where the chambermaid had dropped her broom and basket.

"Leave us at once!" Altair demanded, storming towards the woman and kicking her broom out of the chambers. The chambermaid obeyed the Master Assassin, and picked up the broom as she scampered off down the corridor.

Altair closed the door behind her with a resounding slam, and angrily turned to face the breathless blonde standing beside the bedpost. He grasped her by the upper arm once again and shook her roughly, "Have you no respect?" He spat. "If I weren't to be protecting you, I'd have your blood staining my blade!"

She glared up at him, "Protecting me?" She scoffed, "And how does that work when the only threat here is you?"

He shook her again, his other hand came up to pull on her hair, "I'm also to stop your rebelliousness," He growled. "And to teach you to show some respect!"

"Respect will be given to those who deserve it!"

"You forget who you are speaking with, woman!" Altair snarled, pushing her hard into the bedpost, his hand still tangled in her blonde locks. "Not only am I your superior, but your husband! I demand you to control your tongue!"

Evangeline went to reply, but ended up gasping for air instead. The rush of adrenaline, and pounding heart rate caused her breathing to quicken, but the restriction from her corset did not allow the oxygen to flow quickly enough.

"I can't breathe." Was all she could gasp, "I can't breathe!"

The Assassin grasped the blonde by the back of her dress and ran the sharp edge of his hidden blade through the strings on the corset, effectively freeing the blonde from her suffocating confinements.

She took a deep gasp of air, falling to her knees in front of the Master Assassin as he retracted his hidden blade back into his bracer.

"I will be expecting an apology for your insolent behavior." The Assassin stated, making his way towards the balcony.

"You will be waiting a long time." She responded, clutching her torn clothing tightly against her chest.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder, "As long as I receive one."

"You shan't."

**A/N: A quick update because it is my birthday today! :D xx**


End file.
